Faster than Fast
by dirtdiva94
Summary: Sequel! Dom moves the Team to the Dominican wth his love Kaz who is Brian's baby sister. The team react differently to the new surroundings. Relationships get all mixed up and drama goes down! Dom/OC Brian/Mia Vince/OC
1. Are you Happy?

We had been in the Dominican for just over a month. Things have settled down a bit, become more routine. Dom, Brian and Vince all got jobs working at a garage. It was funny watching Brian work there trying to use his broken Spanish when talking with the customers. I might be his sister but I had developed a deep tan and spoke Spanish more flaunty than most white people. Working in a bar with Mia really has helped develop my accent as well. Rome was one of the bouncers at the bar and it was always a good time working with him. Jesse managed to meet a girl and fall in love and knock her up. He was living a couple hours away now and came around when he could but it was never often enough for me. My shift was about to start Mia had left without me so I was screwed for a ride.

"Dom I need to take the Charger or I'm going to be late," I said. He looked at me and was not happy. He had just gotten home, it was around 8pm and he had a bad day. I drove the Charger to work most nights because I didn't have a car and Dom didn't mind sharing, but he was going to work on the engine tonight.

"Why didn't you ride with Mia?" He groaned.

"I wasn't ready to go," I replied walking in front of him blocking the television now. He just rolled his eyes.

"Why do you dress like that?" he complained.

"More skin means better tips, you know that. Keys," I demanded sticking out my hand. He reluctantly threw them to me. "Love you, come by the bar for a drink later alright," I yelled as I headed through the door.

"I'll think about it," he replied lightening his tone. I booked it over to the bar and walked in a few minutes late. Things were still slow, so Mia had it covered. I jumped over the bar and she smiled at me.

"Hey girl, Dom gave you the Charger?" she asked.

"After some sweet talking yeah, I don't see why he can't work on it at the garage like back in Miami. Then he bitched about my outfit. I mean you look just as bad," I compared. We were actually wearing the same exact same Daisy Dukes her wife beater was black and mine was white. Although to be fair I tied mine back so my stomach was showing.

"I don't know what to tell you, Dom is worried some slick speaking, dark, Dominican is going to sweep you off your feet and take you away," she joked.

"Oh and Brian's not?"

"He knows I like them white… obviously." We both laughed. They didn't come anymore Californian than Brian. Light skin, light eyes, light hair, he had the hardest time fitting in down here. Although it was tuff for me too, luckily my looks got me accepted by most of the male population. And once people realized my Spanish was legit they backed off.

Working behind the bar actually wasn't too difficult. When things picked up I always had my hands busy but pouring drinks was still a no brainer. The guys came in at some point in the night almost every time we were working, even though our ass of a boss hated it. He looked for any chance he could to hit on Mia and I. He hated that we were taken especially that Mia was with Mr. California.

"Hello ladies, looking fine as always," Ace said. He came to an abrupt stop in front of us and almost made me spill the beer in my hands. I put it on the counter and took the money. I winked at the guy and he smiled. He was a regular that always waited for me to get his drinks. I liked the older customers who appreciated the atmosphere and us as people not as bitches.

"Well one of you looks fine that is," he said slapping my ass. I bite my tongue so I didn't cuss at him. "Mia take your hair out and tie back your shirt like little Miss. Kazy," he smirked. Mi reluctantly did as she was told. He watched with very detailed eyes as she did it. "Thank you," he said slyly before headed into the crowd. I caught Rome's eyes and we walked over to us.

"One of these days I'm going to pop that fool in the face," Rome said leaning over the bar kissing us both on the cheek.

"We can handle ourselves, don't worry about it. Right now we need the money so get your ass back to work before I have you fired," I said splashing water in his face. He just laughed and stuck out his tongue. I rolled my eyes and began working things began picking up as it became later. Dom rolled in with Brian just past midnight, they split when they saw us working opposite sides of the bar.

"What can I get you sexy?" I asked.

"Corona," he answered. I jumped up so I was leaning half way over the bar to kiss him. I pulled away when I lost my balance and the few customers watching laughed. I popped the top off the beer and set it on the table while pouring three shots of whiskey for the drunks at the end of the bar.

"Where's Vince?" I asked. All three of them always came together.

"Leah caught his attention when we walked through the door. He is working her somewhere around here I'm sure," Dom explained with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes before I could stop myself. "I'm sitting right here you know," he said capturing my attention.

"Sorry," I apologized. He laughed it off. "I just don't see why he likes her. How does he go from Mia who is tall, dark and gorgeous then to me who is tan, blonde and hot to her…" I trailed off annoyed.

"Her? Leah is a short, cute little red head. She's pretty feisty too if you would have a conversation with her. Vince likes them feisty in case you haven't noticed," he said gesturing to me. I nodded in agreement. "Your just not happy unless you have the attention of every guy in the room," he challenged.

"Not true! As long as I have yours then I'm happy," I defended.

"Excuse me can I get some service?" Some guy yelled. I looked over and realized I had stopped serving drinks and was only talking with Dom. There were quite a few guys waiting. "Shit," I whispered. I walked away from Dom and got back to work. I usually got all the guys who spoke English, even though I spoke Spanish well enough; they usually just went to Mia's side of the bar.

As it approached 2, we began wrapping things up. The final shift was 2 – 430 and thankfully Mia and I were not working that shift tonight. I was tired and my feet hurt. I threw my set of keys over to my replacement and was about to head over to Dom when Ace grabbed my arm and spun me in the other direction. We ended up in his office. I stood by the door waiting for my chance to leave.

"You were distracted at the start of your shift by Dom, you lost two customers and that is bad business," Ace started and he seemed angry.

"You are right I promise it won't happen again," I said with the most effort I had. He walked behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. He began rubbing them and laughed lightly.

"He causes you tension girl, might need to think about letting him go soon," he whispered. I didn't respond. After he released me I turned around and took a step back.

"Thanks for looking out," I lied.

"Get out of here, I need to get back to work," he said slapping my ass as I walked out the door. I booked it outside where the team was waiting. Rome's shift ended at 1 but he usually had a drink and we left as a team. Being new down here we didn't race too much. The guys went once a week, but they didn't want Mia and I there just yet so we let them slide as long as they win, which of course they always did.

"Dom!" I yelled jumping into his arms. He picked me up easily and carried down the street to our cars. To my annoyance Vince was walking with Leah. To be fair she was very pretty, she had her light red hair in soft curls tonight and she had a swaying motion when she walked. It was cute seeing massive Vince walking and taking care of this little doll. Her skin was so perfect sometimes I thought it was porcelain.

"Long night tonight?" Leah asked me. I hadn't allowed Dom to put me down. My feet hurt to much and he could handle it.

"Every night is a long night," I responded politely. She was really nice too, always trying to make conversation with me, but I just wasn't having it. "At least until I get to come home with you," I said turning my attention to Dom.

"What did Ace talk to you about?" Vince asked surprising me. I was happy to see Vince was watching me. I knew it was wrong but Vince was really important to me.

"That Dom is causing me stress and he knew a good way to relive it if I wanted," I teased looking up at Dom. I felt his arms tighten around me. "I'm just kidding he just yelled at me for talking with Dom when I was supposed to be working," I explained.

"Alright it's late, who's riding with whom?" Mia asked. We had the Charger, Brian's Skyline and Vince's new truck and by new I mean knew to him not new to the world. He didn't like driving around in his racing car.

"Did you drive your car here?" I asked looking at Leah.

"No I caught a ride with a friend and Vince said he could take me home," she said and I noticed she was blushing slightly. Obviously home was at our place tonight. The whole team was still staying at our little beach house, so things were a little crowded. Vince was looking for his own place though; he didn't like me scrutinizing his one night stands. I knew Leah would end up on the couch though; she still hadn't given it up to Vince.

"Here Rome you can take the Charger," I said tossing him he keys. "Vince take Leah in your car and Brian and Mia can go in the Skyline."

"How are we getting home?" Dom asked me already knowing the answer.

"Walking of course," I replied as though it was obvious. We only lived six blocks away. It wasn't too bad of a walk and the heat wasn't killer tonight so Dom could man up. I liked walking home together it was one of the few times we were truly alone. Dom nodded but reached out and took the keys from Rome. His smile fell.

"Vince you take the Charger, let Rome drive your truck," Dom said trading keys. He refused to let Rome touch the Charger. I think he did it just to mess with him at this point we all agreed and everyone else left.

"Take care of Mia," Dom said after bumping fists with Brian.

"Take care of Kaz," He responded. Ever since we got here the guys always said that when we went separate ways. I didn't understand and they refused to tell Mia or I. I just let it go for now, but eventually they would spill. Everyone drove off and Dom began walking us down the empty streets.

"You have to lighten up on Leah, I get the feeling she will be around for awhile," Dom said squeezing me slightly.

"Vince can't only be with one girl. He is a dog and you know it. One way or another it he will mess it up, so I'm not going to be all best friendy with her just yet," I replied rolling my eyes.

"They used to say that about me," he joked.

"I don't believe that. You like coming home to someone and not just to sleep with them. Although you do enjoy that part," I said poking him in the ribs. "I never see you as a player, heartbreaker maybe but nothing like Vince," I explained.

"You know me to well," he admitted. I agreed in approval.

"You think we will ever be able to go back?" I asked.

"If they catch Trav and Raster for the murders than yes, and I imagine they will because Caleb will do anything to clear you so probably they will get caught and then we can go back. Just give it time," he reassured me. "I thought you liked it here?" he asked.

"I like being with you and that's what matters," I replied. I leaned up and kissed him before wiggling out of his arms. He grabbed my hand and we continued our stroll.

"If you're ever not happy, you can tell me," he said squeezing my hand.

"Dom you make me happy," I reassured him.

"I know you do," he laughed. "But if I'm the only happy thing you have then I think you will get burned out. We don't get to see each other very much and the living situation isn't ideal. I just worry about you baby," he said looking down at me.

"Well are you happy?" I asked thinking about how right he was.

"I'm happy with you; working isn't too bad with the guys but our other co- workers are drunks who are always rambling about the last girl they nailed. That's why Brian and I won't let the two of you come visit. If they said anything about you I would lose it," he confessed.

"Dom I didn't realize you were so unhappy here," I said suddenly worried.

He laughed which put me at ease. "I am happy here, I just miss you sometimes. Were both always working and I miss how you used to always be around," he responded. "Being around my people like this is great and finally being able to use my Spanish again makes me feel closer to home," he said smiling slightly. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my bare stomach.

"I'm happy Dom," I whispered after a block of silence.

"You look really pretty tonight," he said kissing the top of my head. "I love you Kaz," he said pulling me to a stop. I turned around and he kissed me softly.

"Love you too," I replied. He surprised me by picking me up in one swift movement. We were right outside the house now.

"What do you say we walk around the block one more time?" he asked with a huge grin across his face.

"Sounds perfect," I agreed.

A/N

Here is the first chapter to the sequel hope it stands up to all your hopes. The idea is still forming on how this will play out so please give me reviews with what you think! Love my readers!


	2. Sore

"Kaz wake up I have to leave in an hour," Dom said shaking me. W had gotten home just before 4am. Dom had to be at work by 12, and we had a rule he always woke me up before he left otherwise we would never see each other. I dragged myself out of bed and went to wash my face. After quickly changing I met everyone in living room slash kitchen. Unfortunately Leah was there sitting on Vince's lap eating a plate of eggs. I just walked over to Dom and decided to ignore them.

"Do you have to go to work today?" I asked. He just shook his head. "And I can't come down for a visit and watch you like old times?" I asked.

Both Brian and Dom responded at the same time. "No!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bagel. It was becoming very crowded as everyone began making breakfast and trying to sit down with their company. Poor Rome was all alone. He needed a good woman.

"Want to eat on the beach?" I asked Dom. He nodded and we walked the small trail to the beach where we had two beach chairs already waiting. We ate in silence but that was normal and when I finished I got off my chair and sat in the sand in front of Dom. He leaned forward and put his arms around me.

"It looks like a nice day today," I commented as the sun hit my cheeks.

"Looks like a hot day to me," Dom groaned.

"Every day is a hot day when I'm in your life," I joked. Dom scooted me forward so he was in the sand as well. He put his hands securely around my waist and exhaled deeply. "I want to go to the race tomorrow," I said leaning back into him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he replied.

"Why not? I miss watching you race and it would be fun."

"The people here are different than in Miami. They don't take to outsiders well and you can't exactly blend in as easily as Mia could. If the guys down there decided they wanted some time with you they would just take you and you're a rare find down here," he explained.

"Dom you act like everyone is a crazy murderer down here. You talk about all the old friends you have met up with again and how you fit in great with them. I don't understand why you wouldn't want me to meet them. And if some guy tried to get at me, Brian or Vince would be right there. I'm not going to just wander off by myself when you're racing," I replied. I watched as the waves began crashing against the sand more roughly now.

Dom thought about it for a long time before answering. "Alright you and Mia can come," he finally agreed.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" I yelled. I turned around and jumped onto Dom, he laughed falling back into the sand. I kissed him intensely for a long moment. He pulled me closer to him and right as things were about to really become heated there was a lowed whistle. I tore myself away from Dom to look up and see Vince standing on the back porch waving his hand. That meant it was time to go.

"I have to go," he said sitting up. I frowned but stood up so we could walk back in the house. When we got there Brian and Vince were waiting for him. He kissed me goodbye, Brian kissed Mia and Vince kissed Leah. I was not a fan that she got to be a part of our morning goodbyes. They were not even officially together. She shouldn't even be here. They walked out the door and I turned to Mia.

"Dom said we could watch them race tomorrow!" I said excitedly.

"No way! I can't believe you finally convinced him. I asked Brian about it last night and he refused, this will be so great," she replied.

"I will be there too," Leah interjected. I looked over at her annoyed. "But that's nothing new I'm always there," she said with a laugh.

"Perfect it will be like a girl's night out, only you know with the guys," Mia joked.

"Those are my favorite kind of nights," I agreed.

We talked for another hour before Leah left and then Mia and I headed back to bed. Working late took a toll on the body and while we always got up to say goodbye to the boys we always napped at some point as well. I woke up around 2:30 and began digging through my limited supply of clothes before realizing I wanted to find something new to wear. I walked into the living room to find Mia reading a book on the couch.

"Mia we are going shopping, so we can stun our boys that way they never leave us home again," I announced. She looked up at me with a huge smile. It was not hard to get Mia to go shopping. We always saved our tips and spent that on clothes.

"How much do you have?" she asked flipping open her wallet.

"Enough for a complete outfit including new shoes," I replied happily.

"Same here," she agreed. "What car are we taking?" she asked. I looked at the keys left on the counter and it seemed all the guys just rode in Vince's truck today.

"Depend do you want to drive or you want me to drive?" I asked.

"I want to drive," she replied.

"Then we will take Brian's Skyline," I said tossing her the keys.

"Excellent, let's go so we have enough time to get ready for work tonight. We have to be there at 6, we caught the early shift," she explained. I nodded and followed her out.

After a very productive shopping trip, Mia and I made it home with just enough time get ready for work. I threw on the first pair of shorts I could find and grabbed a low cut black top. "Rome what time you working tonight?" I yelled as I looked for my shoes.

"Midnight till 4," he groaned. That was the worst shift of them all. But it made sense Rome works it, he was the best bouncer at the club and that's when the most fights broke out.

"Sorry man, did you get tomorrow off?" I said walking out into the living room where he was lounging in front of the television.

"Yeah right, on a Friday you have to be kidding me. I caught the early shift though so I can be at the races," he replied indifferently.

"Guess I will see you there then," I replied smugly.

"Don't kid yourself; you know Dom will never let you go tomorrow," Rome laughed.

"Well I already go him to agree. So there," I gloated.

"Wow I can't believe he's going to risk it," Rome said more to himself.

"Risk what?" I asked.

"Kaz we have to go or were going to be late!" Mia yelled then walked out the front door. I reluctantly followed her. I needed to remember to ask Rome what he was about to say. I hoped into the Skyline and we headed off. We pulled up to the bar with a few minutes to spare. It wasn't crowded just a few older guys who had gotten off work. I jumped over the bar and the girl threw me the keys and left.

The shift was easy going for the first few hours. I chatted with the locals. Talked about work and some asked how I was doing. They asked about Dom, I swear Mia and I brought half of these locals back every day. We actually cared about people's lives and that's why they always asked what shift we had the next day and if it wasn't too late they were always there. We each had our own locals too, I thought it was funny Mia's side always gave her a bad time about dating a 'gringo' and my side was always pushing me to marry Dom. They said I needed some Dominican in my family and Dom was just that. Around 10 the younger more lively crowed began filing in and had to change into flirty mode.

"What can I get you?" I asked a clearly already drunk man.

"Three shots of tequila honey," he replied slurred in a very heavy Dominican accent. I poured the shots and then popped the caps off three Coronas and slid them down to waiting guys.

"Hey baby, what's it going to take to get you to leave your gringo boyfriend? If you're going to live here you need to immerse yourself in the culture," one guy said smoothly.

"You must have me mixed up with Mia over there, my man is 100% Dominican," I said winking at the guy before throwing a glance at Mia.

"No you're dating that big bald guy. Just because his family grew up here doesn't make him one of us. You knew some really blood," he replied drinking his beer.

"Well sorry but he's all I can handle right now. If that changes though don't worry I will be sure to give you a call," I said twirling my hair. He smiled and walked away satisfied. Dom replaced his seat and I smiled happy to see him. I glanced at the clock and realized I only had an hour left.

"What can I get you muscle man?" I asked before jumping halfway over the bar and kissing him then returning back to work.

"Corona," he replied. Every night I asked him what he wanted and he always said the same thing. I liked it though; it allowed me to call him cute names. He didn't distract me tonight, Vince sat next to him 20minutes later.

"Whatta you drinking Vince?" I asked while mixing another drink.

"Two Corona's, one with lime," he mumbled.

"What was that? Did you say lime?" I asked trying to embarrass him. Only the women drank Corona and lime.

"Shut up and give me the drinks," he said putting the money down on the bar. I grabbed it and handed him the drinks. I saw Leah waiting just past him. I smiled to myself he was whipped already and it was kinda funny. Before I knew it my replacement hoped over the bar, I tossed her the keys and Dom and I walked out. I hadn't even seen Ace tonight which was nice. He rarely came in before midnight anyways. I saw Rome walk in as we headed out.

"Have fun," I said kissing him on the cheek. He rolled his eyes and didn't respond. I grabbed Dom's hand and we headed towards his car. I didn't see Mia or Vince or Brian. Guess they were still inside.

"We have the house to ourselves tonight," Dom said kissing me on the temple.

"Really?" I said excited. "Where will everyone else be?" I asked but didn't really care.

"Vince is crashing at Leah's and Mai and Brian are staying in a hotel tonight. Rome will be going home with the bartender working with him tonight," Dom explained.

"Why are they getting a hotel?" I asked. I leaned against the Charger to get some pressure off my feet.

"We all decided we needed some alone time with the women in our lives," he said leaning in and kissing me.

"Well I couldn't agree more," I replied. We drove home and spent the entire night… destroying the house I guess you could say ;)

The next morning I found myself quite sore and had to laugh. I crawled out of bed leaving Dom asleep and headed for the beach. I liked to walk along the tides in the mornings. I usually ended up walking without neighbor just down the street. And to no surprise half way down the beach I saw D waiting for me.

"Hey!" I yelled jogging over to him.

"Hey chica, haven't seen you for a while. Been working the late shifts?" he asked.

"You know it. You should stop by one night so we can chat more often," I said as we resumed walking.

"You know I don't drink," he said rolling his eyes.

"Do you realize you are probably the only man in this entire country who doesn't drink? I do commend you though it is a difficult task. I know I couldn't do it," I joked.

"How's Dom been?" he asked.

"Stressed, he worries about me and I worry about him so it's kinda crazy. But we are we are still very happy," I stressed. D had made it very clear that if I ever left Dom I he would be there to fill the void. He was a good friend though rarely pushed the boundaries further than that.

"And after Dom is Vince anyways right? So I have to wait for you to tire of two gringos'," he said with a smile. I nodded my head and he frowned playfully. "Too bad you're so hot; otherwise I would just get over you and get some real blood," he joked.

"You are more than free to get a dark haired beauty. I don't even see why you want some gringo, because I am you know. You always call the guys that but never me when I the whitest of them all," I questioned.

"First of all your brother is the whitest and what can I say I like your style," he replied simply.

We had made it all the way down the beach and back to my house. I saw Dom standing on the porch watching us. He was sipping his coffee and I could tell he wasn't happy. "I have to go," I said kissing D on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"No I'm going to be out late at the races tonight," I yelled back as I jogged up the path. I made it up quickly and Dom put his arm around me and kissed my temple. I was happy he wasn't mad this morning because he usually was.

"How are you this morning?" he asked watching D walk away.

"A little sore," I admitted. He chuckled.

"It was a rough night last night," he replied.

"You made sure of that," I joked. He laughed again and the sound was music to my ears.

A/N

Hope you all like this one! The next Chapter will get into some drama between Kaz and one of the guys. SO please leave my a review and hope you like it!


	3. Hitting below the belt

Everyone stayed out of house until 3 then they slowly started filing in. Apparently that was the official time. Mia and Brian made it in first. Brian headed straight for the kitchen but Mia bouncer over to me. I looked over at Dom who was watching us.

"Can you give us some privacy?" I asked him after he didn't take the hint to leave.

"Why?" he asked obviously not seeing that Mia and I wanted to talk. I looked over at Mia who rolled her eyes before deciding to respond.

"Because I want to tell her about having sex with Brian last night," Mia yelled loud enough for Brian to hear in the kitchen. I heard him cough on whatever he was drinking. Mia and I broke out laughing at the look and Dom's face.

"Let's get something to eat," Dom said getting up and walking into the kitchen. Rome joined and the three of them left. I heard the door open and Dom grabbed Vince's arm before he could even get in the house completely. All the guys left Mia and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you see the look on Dom's face?" she asked between laughs.

"Yes! Did you hear Brian almost choke to death?" I laughed. We both couldn't breathe at some point I even started crying. After a few more minutes of hard laughing we gained control. "So how was your night?" I asked.

"Well it started out amazing, much like I imagine yours did, then we kinda both just fell asleep," she said frowning slightly. I started laughing again. "It's not funny! We both have just been working a lot and needed a good night's sleep," she said trying to cover.

"I probably got less sleep than normal because the last thing I did last night was sleep. In fact I woke ups sore! When was the last time you had that happening?"

"Only right after not being a virgin," she admitted. We both just cracked up again. It had just been a long few weeks being here and finally being able to laugh was great. We finished gossiping before changing into our bikinis and heading towards the beach. The guys made it home an hour later. They all walked onto the beach in their trunks and stripped off their shirts. Dom walked over to me hesitantly.

"Is it safe now?" he asked with a smile. I nodded and went back to sun bathing.

"Dom move your big head your blocking my sun," Mia complained. Dom moved over so his shadow was covering her completely. She groaned and walked over to Brian. They began playing catch with a Frisbee. Dom took her place next to me and grabbed my hand out of the sand.

"Have fun with your girl talk?" he asked. I reluctantly sat up and pulled off my sunglasses. He yanked me over to the towel he was sitting on.

"It was actually really fun. We had some good laughs," I replied.

"Laughs?" he asked. It seemed he didn't like the idea of our sex life being laughed at.

"Don't worry it's not what you think," I assured him.

"So about tonight," Dome began. I realized he wanted to talk and I wanted to tan so I stretched out and leaned my head against his chest.

"What about tonight?" I asked not liking this topic.

"Just do me a favor and don't dress so…" he left the sentence open for me to fill.

"So slutty," I said rolling my eyes. Luckily he couldn't see.

"I was going to say revealing but yeah," he agreed.

"Mia and I went shopping yesterday and bought new outfits so I'm wearing it. And you better like it otherwise I am going without you," I joked. He didn't find that as funny. "Hey I was talking to Rome earlier and he said you would be risking something by taking me to the races, what are you risking?" I asked becoming more relaxed in his arms.

"Stupid Rome," I heard him say under his breath. "I'm risking you. Being one of the few white girls there you are going to have lots of attention on you. I am well respected now but there are other more prominent racers who run the racing scene still. Not for much longer though tonight I will race and win and then things will be under my control," he said confidently. "I would have invited you to come next week, the team will probably start making more nightly appearances so everyone remembers that we run shit."

"Are you worried about losing at all?" I asked.

He chuckled in his deep voice. "Should I be worried?" he asked rhetorically.

"You tell me. Just because you never lost in Miami or LA doesn't mean you never lost. I mean you lost to Han so it does happen. And I'm pretty sure Brian's going to beat you one of these days," I joked.

"Well I'm not worried about tonight or about the Buster. The only way I'm losing to him is if I suddenly go blind," he joked.

"I'm happy to see you gaining control," I replied. Before I knew what was happening Dom flipped me so I was on my stomach on the towel. He kissed the back of my neck but refused to let me up.

"Get off me! What are you doing?"I said trying to keep the sand away from my mouth.

"Taking control like you said," he chuckled.

"Okay you win! You have me, I'm yours now let me up," I begged. He refused and just laughed. I saw Rome out of the corner of my eye. "Rome help me!" I yelled. Rome smiled and ran full force at Dom, he tackled him off me and the boys began wrestling. I booked it away from them and headed over to Vince who was standing with his feet in the tides.

"What's up Vince," I said out of breath.

"Not too much, just getting ready for tonight?" he said glancing over to Brian and Mia who were splashing around in the water. They were absolutely perfect.

"What's tonight? I thought only Dom was racing," I replied confused. He put his arm around me and hugged me tightly. Then I noticed he placed his hand so I could see the new leather bracelet around his wrist. "What's this?" I asked taking it in my hands and twirling it around. It was just a simple leather band bracelet, until I saw it was engraved. It said 'Leah'. "Vince what is this?" I demanded.

"I made it official with Leah; she wanted me to wear this. She has one with my name on it too. Not really my style but it was important to her," he explained. I shoved him away from me with all my strength. He looked over surprised. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Vince she is a total bitch! She already has you wearing something to declare you belong to her. Seriously! I can't believe you're going to be with her," I yelled at him.

"Your just jealous," he accused. "Now that I'm not waiting for you, you're angry. Leah has never been rude to you, don't be childish and call her names," he said slowly getting angrier.

"She is just going to use you and then throw you away!" I screamed. "Vince she is a first class BITCH!" I emphasized. I had never seen him become so angry so quickly. "She is not good enough for you, she has no class and belongs in the trash," I said becoming so angry there were tears. All I kept seeing was that stupid bracelet with her name on it. Her stupid red hair and stupid car, how could Vince fall for her? Nothing like me or Mia it made no sense.

"Watch yourself," he warned.

"No watch yourself! Cause she's going to use you then leave your dumb ass!" Before I knew what happened Vince hit me. He slapped me right across the face. It was a firm hit and hit defiantly hurt, I felt the blood begin rushing to my cheeks but I stopped myself from crying. "Looks like you've already change," I whispered.

He just stared back at me unsure what to do. I couldn't tell if he regretted it or not. I turned around because I couldn't fight the tears any longer. Dom was running up to me as fast as he could with Rome and Brian right on his heels. Mia was in the water just looking at me blankly. My knees caved out but Dom was there to catch me before I hit the sand. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see anything else.

"You're going to be alright, remember I love you," Dom whispered.

"He hit me Dom, he hit me," I mumbled. I buried my face into his chest and he held me securely.

"I know," Dom agreed. I felt the air conditioning when he reached the house but still couldn't look up. I knew my face would be all red and possibly bruised. Dom sat down and I felt him loosen his grip around me, I knew he would want to see the damage.

"No," I said clinging onto him.

"You have to let me see," he said gently.

"No Dom, it's going to be ugly. Please just don't let go," I begged. His grip tightened and I felt secure again.

A/N

Things are getting heavy now! Please leave me lots of reviews! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you to all my readers you guys are the best!


	4. My turn

There was a loud commotion a few moments later. Doors' being slammed and yelling, lots of cussing was being used. "Kaz I have to get out there," Dom whispered. I nodded and crawled onto the bed. I felt his hesitation in leaving me, but he did. I could hear the yelling from here crystal clear.

"I gave you your hit O'Conner come at me again and we will have a problem," Vince yelled.

"Now it's my turn," I heard Dom say. There was a loud thud and them groaning. I could tell Dom was hitting him more than once.

"Stop it all of you!" Mia begged. "Just stop it." There were things banging and falling on the floor. I imagined Rome and Brian trying to get Dom off Vince. Part of me didn't want them to. He deserved everything he got.

"You didn't even listen to me!" Vince yelled finally.

"Don't matter; she couldn't have said anything to deserve it! That's Kazy you hit! Kazy O'Conner! She is mine Vince and you hurt her," Dom boomed. It was dead silent now. Everyone was listening. "I want you out of here, now. You can't be anywhere near her," he said.

"I have nowhere else to go," Vince said out of breath.

"You made it official with Leah right?" Dom asked but didn't wait for a response to continue. "Stay with her or stay on the streets I don't care. You ruined things here," Dom replied.

"You have to let me talk to her," he said lowering his tone slightly.

"Fuck that," Brian said. I heard him hit Vince and then more noises that sounded like wrestling.

"Enough Brian!" Mia screamed. Things were getting out of hand and I knew it. I took in a deep breath and walked out into the commotion. Rome was trying to stop Brian while Dom held back Vince from pounding Brian.

"Stop it all of you," I screamed. Everyone froze when they saw me standing there. They all stared at me in shock; my face had obviously started to bruise. My voice cracked because of the strain I put on my vocal cords.

"Vince get the fuck out of here," I ordered in a calmer tone.

"Kaz please let me explain," he begged. I raised my hand to stop him. He was bleeding, so was Brian. Rome and Dom looked fine other than sweating.

"Get out," I repeated. Everyone watched to see his reaction. No one moved and I had, had it. "Fine Vince you win," I said storming out. I grabbed a sun dress from my room and flip flops and stormed out of the house.

"Kaz wait," Vince said as I was about to slam the door.

"No, no more waiting. Not on you at least," I said before slamming the door. I made it down the stairs and down the street before my legs began to shake. I sat down before they caved. Whenever something really dramatic happened my legs would give out on me. I sat on the ground for only a few moments before Dom came running over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He sat next to me and I leaned into him. He put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Is he gone?" I asked.

"Yes he is gone. And if it makes you feel better he is in bad shape. Mia is taking him to the hospital. Some broken ribs and buster thinks he broke his nose, but there wasn't enough blood for that," Dom said attempting to make me laugh. It didn't work.

"I wish it was broken," I mumbled. Dom nodded.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked. I nodded. He stood up and then looked at me expecting me to stand as well.

"I don't think I can get up," I said. He chuckled and the deep laugh made me smile slightly. He bent down and picked me up in a cradle. He carried me back to the house and we sat in the living room chair. I was happy to see no one was there, but that didn't last too long. Brian came in with and ice pack on his nose. It looked like the bleeding had stopped. He put the ice down when he saw me. He rushed over and hugged me awkwardly cause Dom didn't loosen his grip from around me.

"Are you alright baby sister?" he asked.

"Yeah I will survive. I have been hit a lot harder," I said trying to joke. Neither Dom nor Brian looked pleased with my response. They both seemed to be more worried if anything.

"Don't worry, Vince got what he deserved," Brian assured me.

"Didn't get enough if you ask me," Rome said entering the room.

"I didn't see any bruises on you, too scared to take a hit to that pretty face?" I asked smiling for the first time. It kind of hurt when I had a full smile but it felt good. "Thank you all though, I'm happy that you can take care of me even when it's against Vince," I said sincerely.

"I have been looking for a reason to hit Vince for a long time. This was the one chance I got a free pass from Mia to do it so I should thank you," he said with the classic Brian smile.

"Glad I could be useful," I smirked. Mia walked in just then and looked pissed.

"That was fast," Dom commented.

"I just dropped him at Leah's I couldn't stand being in the car any longer. He kept trying to explain but I didn't want to hear it. That man is a pig, I don't want him back here Dom," Mia said firmly. But she didn't wait for a response. "Oh Kaz are you alright?" she asked walking over to me. "Dom let her go so I can hug her," Mia complained but Dom didn't loosen his grip. Mia looked up at him annoyed.

"I don't want him to let go Mia," I said before she chastised him. Mia reluctantly walked back and sat with Brian.

"How about you, how's your face?" Mia asked Brian.

"Yeah baby how's your face?" Rome asked making a kissing face at Brian.

"I'm fine thanks honey," Brian said to Rome before reassuring Mia that he was actually fine. It was getting close to eight now and I was starting to get hungry.

"Dom I'm getting hungry, can we go out and get food?" I asked. He looked at me surprised. "That little restaurant where they play Latin music so we can dance," I explained.

"How are your wobbly legs?" he asked hesitantly.

"Perfect now, plus I will have you to lean on. I always have you to lean on," I said resting my head against his chest.

"What do you say Brian should we take these ladies out?" Dom asked. Mia answered for him.

"Hell yeah you should," she said standing up excitedly. Brian laughed.

"Yes Dom let's take these girls out," he said standing.

"Were going to grab a quick shower," Mia said pulling Brian's hand. Apparently they were showering together and Dom rolled his eyes and looked away as they left.

"You can shower in the guest bathroom first if you want," Dom offered. It was a tiny shower, defiantly only enough room for one.

"No you shower first you will be a lot quicker and I could use a moment to collect myself," I responded.

"I'm worried about you," he said kissing my temple.

"I was just about to say the same thing. Let the anger go Dom, he didn't mean it and eventually things will be fine. Don't stay angry Dom please, I don't like when you're angry," I replied.

"I'm trying but you have to understand this is you we are talking about. Vince is a very violent person, never towards women so for him to turn on you like that, there is no excuse. In my entire life I have beat a lot of people but never laid a hand on a women," Dom said letting out a sigh.

"And that's why I'm in love with you, because you will always protect me and love me. That's all that matters," I said kissing him softly. He nodded reluctantly and then I carefully got up making sure I had my balance. Once I knew I was safe I headed into the bedroom to get some quiet time and collect myself. As soon as the door closed though, I just began to cry.

When I heard Dom get out of the shower I grabbed everything I needed and headed towards the bathroom making sure to avoid Dom. I knew if he saw me like this we wouldn't be able to go out. He had this huge race tonight and he didn't need extra stress. Just because he wasn't nervous doesn't mean I wasn't. Hoping in the shower and locking the door I heard footsteps walking towards the door.

"Kaz?" Dom asked,

"Yeah, don't worry I will be fast," I said trying to make my voice sound normal.

"Alright, but you will need to be race ready when you get out. After dinner we will have to head straight there," he responded.

"No problem," I replied. My quick shower didn't go as quick as I had planned but I knew there would be time. We didn't have to be at the race till midnight and we would make it to the restaurant no later than 10 at this pace. After I finally ran out of hot water I got out of the shower and whipped the steam off the mirror. The dark bruise on my cheek was darker than I thought. I didn't think Vince had hit me that hard but apparently he had. I probably couldn't cover it completely with makeup like I was hoping. I quickly ran across the house in my towel and made it to my room without being seen, but Dom was sitting on the bed fully dressed and ready to go.

"So much for quick," he joked. I faked a laugh but Dom saw through me. He stood up and hugged me tightly. When he released he gently ran is thumb over my bruised cheek. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"My life here with you, right now is beautiful. I want for nothing because I already have you," I said leaning up to kiss him. I pulled away and turned to get dressed. "Want to give me some privacy?" I asked with a chuckle when I realized he was waiting for me to change.

"No not particularly," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and dropped my towel to change. I quickly pulled on my brand new outfit and flipped my hair a few times. I turned around and Dom was just sitting there smiling.

"You look like a guilty child," I said shaking my head at him. He just chuckled.

"You look amazing. I like those shorts," he said reaching for me. I was dressed in all white because I knew he would wear black. He had a black tee shirt and black jeans on with his cross necklace. He looked good, classic Dom. I bought short, clingy white shorts and a white tank that showed a sliver of my stomach and little cleavage. I did accent it with a short cropped black jacket however. He wrapped his hands around my ass and pulled me closer. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Now let me go so I can finish getting ready," I said with a laugh.

"Why would I want to let you out of my grasp?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Because if you don't then were never going to get out of this house," I teased.

"That doesn't sound too bad to me," he said rocking me into him.

"Dom I am hungry and want to go out," I said trying to resist him.

"I'm hungry too, hungry for you," he said pulling me on top of him and leaning back on the bed. I couldn't help but laugh. I kissed him for a long moment and saw this getting out of hand very quickly. I leaned into the kiss with more force and felt Dom's hand move slowly up my back.

"Excuse me you two, but now it not the time for that," Mia interrupted. I pulled away all red face and slowly crawled off Dom. Mia had no makeup on and her hair wasn't done either so we were still about the same way done.

"Like I'm sure you just took a shower with Brian," I accused. Dom groaned and walked out.

"You two are too weird," he commented.

"I was hoping to borrow your hairspray I'm out," Mia said regaining her train of thought.

"Sure thing, it's in that cabinet," I said pointing to it.

"Your cheek doesn't look that bad," she commented lowering her tone.

"Thanks Mia," I whispered. "I said some pretty nasty things," I said right as she was about to walk out. She closed the door and sat next to me.

"That doesn't make it alright for hit to hit you," she said putting her hand on my leg. "No one gets to do that to us. Dom made that clear," she explained.

"I just flipped; I can't believe he's with Leah. That bracelet, I mean Vince is not that guy but suddenly he is for her. I don't know why it made me so angry," I said at a loss for words.

"I know you care about Vince a lot. Maybe even as much as you care for Dom, it's understandable you were upset. It would be hard, feeling like you lost something," she replied.

"Mia I don't love anyone like I love Dom. Vince is just he is perfect for me, if Dom wasn't in the world I know we would be together. I always figured he felt that way too but I guess I was crazy to think he would just wait for me," I mumbled.

"I understand. All that matters is that you have Dom and the Vince thing will work its self out. You just have to realize Vince deserves to be happy too," she said. I could tell she was trying really hard. At this point she didn't want Vince to be happy at all so she was lying through her teeth but I knew she was right.

"Leah's not actually that bad right?" I asked.

"No, she is really nice and for some reason cares about Vince. Plus she kind of has hair of silk," Mia said with a laugh. "Nothing like ours but you know close," she said.

"I know she is really beautiful," I agreed.

"So are you," Mia whispered.

"And you," I agreed. We both let out a loud sigh and then got up to continue getting ready. She was about to walk out the door before I stopped her.

"Mia I'm not ready to forgive him though," I said.

"Well I sure as hell hope not! He's a pig and Dom needs to kick his ass at least once more," she joked. I nodded and then quickly did my makeup and hair so I was ready to go. I was happy to beat Mia so we were waiting on her. Rome didn't feel like going with us so he went to the bar to get a drink before the race.

A/N

Please let me know what you think! I hope you all love it, keep up the reviews 3


	5. It's not a bracelet

We left the house by 930 and made it to the restaurant 5 minutes before 10. The music was loud and festive. And I was immediately happy. I loved this place everyone was always laughing and dancing. We got a table right away but only because the hostess has eyes for Brian. Mia was cool with it though, it meant they always got great service and a table right away. So we ate, we drank, we danced and before I knew it we had to leave.

"One more song," I begged Dom.

"You said that last time, we really have to go," he ordered.

"No," I complained. Dom grabbed my hand and twirled me into his chest before forcefully making me walk out. I allowed it since I knew tonight was important. Brian and Mia were already gone, and by the time Dom had gotten me outside I caved and just grabbed his hand. Dom surprised my by opening my door. I leaned against the open frame for a second.

"I love you," he said beating me to it. I just laughed. He kissed me and walked around the car. I stood there speechless for a moment. "You coming or what?" he joked. I sat in the car and looked over at him.

"You're getting a lot better at this whole romantic thing," I commented as he pulled onto the road. He just laughed.

"You know if you wanted me to wear a bracelet like Vince is doing or something like that I would," Dom said.

"No you wouldn't," I accused.

"I would," he promised.

"Well thanks Dom but I'm secure enough in our relationship that I don't need my name on you," I assured him.

"What if I told you I'm not," he said clearing his throat trying to cover up what he said.

"You want to wear a bracelet with my name on it?" I asked in disbelief. He chuckled and suddenly I was very confused. We pulled up to the race and everyone had eyes on us. It was kinda intimidating. Usually everyone watched us because they wanted to be Dom, now they were all judging. Dom pulled up next to Brian and I realized our conversation would have to wait. I stepped out of the car and Dom got his arm around me quickly. I knew our contrasting outfits emphasized our intimidating feel. Everyone was watching us, but mostly me. I was the new girl here, also the white girl. Suddenly my tan didn't feel so deep.

"Vice is going to be with us tonight, we have to stay a team, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he whispered.

"I understand," I agreed. Rome arrived with Vince right behind him. I was surprised Leah wasn't in Vince's car but I was happy. Made my anger easier to control, but he did still have the bracelet on. Once everyone was in place, Dom started introducing me to people. Some were rude and tried to play me off by speaking Spanish. There smirks were gone when I could flawlessly reply. Although sometimes my grammar was too perfect, I hadn't picked up all the slag yet. Others were really nice and a few of the big players even made a move on me which weirdly put me at ease. All of the team was socializing but I saw that they never fanned out far.

"Dom is this the esposa?" Sergio asked. I thought it was funny he used the Spanish word meaning wife instead of girlfriend but I didn't mind. This was the guy Dom would need to beat tonight to take over the racing scene. I could feel the tension rolling off of him.

"Claro que si," Dom replied over animated. That just means of course. They exchanged a few more quick comments before Sergio actually turned to talk to me.

"You are a rare beauty down here," he said sincerely.

"Thank you, I'm glad I could be a part of tonight. I have heard so many great things about you, meeting you I see they are all true," I said trying to be smooth he just laughed.

"You're a much different then I imagined. Dom talks about you endlessly when he is down here. Meeting his gem is something I thought he would never allow," Sergio commented. Dom's arm around me became tighter. I leaned into him trying to get him to relax.

"Just over protective," I said trying to lighten things up. Sergio took that and laughed hesitantly.

"O'Conner where is your girl, pure blood right?" Sergio asked moving over to where Brian was. Mia was a few steps away blending right in with everyone. Brian grabbed Mia from around the waist and pulled her close to him. She smiled and kissed him. Sergio seemed impressed by Mia. I turned my attention away as they began talking.

"That went well right?" I asked.

"Better than I thought," Dom agreed.

"Hey, stop worrying about me. Everyone is accepting me just fine. I want you to let whatever your problem is go," I said stepping in front of him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Dom looked over my head. "Dom what's going on?" I asked. I kissed his chest and then rolled my eyes when he refused to respond. I turned to walk away but Dom's hands caught my waist and pulled me back.

"Hey no drama, I'm sorry," he whispered. I knew tonight was not the time. I turned around and smiled. I saw him physically relax.

"I love you," I said.

"You too," he agreed. That made me angry but I masked it. I hated when he didn't actually say it out loud. Dom almost never replied like that. I was happy when Rome tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the cars lining up.

"Take care of Kaz," Dom said handing me off. Rome agreed and we watched him walk off.

"He is acting really weird," I said to Rome.

"Probably just nerves or worry," he commented.

"Dom doesn't get nervous," I replied.

"He does when it's about you," Rome said putting his arm around me as we walked into the large crowd. I saw where we were walking. It was over to Mia, Brian and Vince who were all standing at the line. Leah was off to the side. I knew it was Dom's orders that it was team only. Just because Leah was with Vince doesn't make her a team member by any means. If she makes it pass the three month mark, which has never happened for Vince then it will be taken under consideration by Dom. Vince didn't say anything when we made it to the team. He didn't even look at me and I was happy. Now was not the time. Rome kept a firm grip on me while we waited. The cars were all lined up and I watched as one by one a girl walked up to the three cars.

"You're up," Vince said as Rome pushed me towards the line of cars. I just rolled my eyes at him but he was right. I walked up to the car and tapped on the window. I felt like I was putting on a show for everyone. Dom exited the car and exhaled deeply.

"Be safe out there," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He pulled me tight in an iron grip. "You're going to do great out there, and I'm going to be waiting at the finish line for you, win or lose I'm there."

"Don't worry I will win," he said with a chuckle.

"The only thing I'm worried about is how much extra special victory sex you're going to be able to handle," I teased. His arms flexed around me and I laughed.

"I love you," he said after relaxing his grip.

"Love you too," I replied. I kissed him one last time before breaking away. He slapped my ass as I walked off. He was showing the crowd he was in charge, it was fine with me, for tonight at least. I walked back over to Rome.

"You're such a tool," I commented to Vince as I saw the grin on his face. Rome pulled me under his arm but Mia grabbed me and tore me free. Brian took my place next to Rome and Mia and I took a few steps away from them.

"I don't know about this Kaz," she said digging her nails into my arm.

"Mia you're going to draw blood if you don't ease back," I said yanking free of her grip. "He doesn't lose you said that yourself."

"He's worried though, never seen him like this before a race. I can tell something is off, do you know what's up?" She asked me.

"We had this weird conversation in the car on the way over here," I explained. I was going to tell her the whole story when the race began. Suddenly Mia and I couldn't speak. My knees felt weak as they drove faster, and then it was over. The crowed booked it down the strip towards the cars. The three guys were in the middle of it all. They clearly hadn't noticed we weren't with them. I let out the breath I was holding and looked over to Mia who was jumping up and down.

"He won," I whispered.

"Hell yeah he did!" Mia screamed. She began pulling me towards finish line and after a second I began running with her. Dom was out of his car talking to some people when he saw me. I jumped onto him and he caught me effortlessly, he spun me around before putting me down and kissing me. The crowd erupted into cheers. I had never felt more at home.

"I'm so proud of you," I whispered. As he picked me up and spun me around again. He was clearly over his problem.

"Just remember what you promised," he said with a huge grin.

"Oh I remember. Just be ready for it," I said rolling my eyes. He put me down again and after a while we made it home where Dom got all the extra special attention he needed.

I woke up the next day smiling. It was Sunday which meant everyone had the day off. The bar was closed, the garage was closed and we wouldn't have a BBQ but we would have family time. It was the best day of the week. I rolled over but found the bed next to me. I got up and looked all around for Dom but couldn't find him. Brian and Mia were watching television with some coffee when I walked out. Mia had a huge grin on her face while Brian couldn't even look at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"This is a small house; you need to keep it quiet if you're going to go all night long," Rome said coming from behind me. I felt my face go red.

"It's alright girl, he earned it," Mia assured me.

"Shit if winning earns him all of that," Rome commented. I was just speechless. It was so embarrassing especially with my big brother right there.

"Where is Dom?" I asked trying to regain my composure.

"He left a while ago, said it was important and he would be back later," Brian replied awkwardly. Mia looked surprised so apparently only Brian knew.

"Did he say where he went?" I asked.

"Just wait for him to get back," Brian replied annoyed. He clearly knew where he was but wouldn't tell.

"You know something, something deep. You had one of those guy talks and he told you about whatever was going on last night didn't he?" I accused.

"Is she right?" Mia asked.

"I need some air," Brian said walking out.

"What is going on with our men?" I asked Mia in astonishment.

"I have no idea," she replied watching Brian on the deck.

"They always have weird guy talks when things get serious. One time I overheard them talking about their fathers, I'm sure I don't need to tell you Brian's issues," Mia explained.

"Why did that come up?" I asked.

"I thought I was pregnant," she admitted.

"You must have been terrified."

"No I'm ready to be a mother. Brian was so excited and when we found out it wasn't true I was crushed," she replied.

"But you two are not even married. Wouldn't you want that first?" I asked.

"You heard Sergio, we are already wives. I don't need a paper to tell me that. Its not exactly in their style so I hope you know that," Mia said looking up at me.

"I haven't even thought that far ahead. You're acting like Dom and I are just the same as you and Brian. We haven't even been together six months. You and Brian are much more serious than us," I told her.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked me.

"No," I admitted. I wasn't too sure of how serious Dom wanted us to be.

"You have him in love with you after just one month, you two are serious. You're a wife already, I know Dom sees it that way too," she assured me. I nodded in agreement but wasn't sure. "I need to make sure Brian's alright," she said patting my leg as she walked outside.

Two hours later Dom finally made it home. He had missed breakfast and lunch. I wasn't sure how to feel and when I saw Vince and Leah walk in the door behind him I wanted to scream. They walked straight out to the back patio but Dom walked over to me.

"Why are they here?" I asked. He hugged me tight and ignored my question.

"I want to talk to you," he said taking my hand and pulling me out the back door, past the team and onto the beach. He kept a tight grip on my hand and we began down the beach.

"So last night in the car," Dom began.

"What are you referring to exactly?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well let's start with Vince and Leah," he said switching gears. "I know you don't like her because Vince cares about her. I know you care about Vince more than most people and I know you question how I feel about you even though I will never get you to admit it," Dom rambled off. I took a long moment to think of a response.

"What don't you know?" I asked.

"I don't know how you can question my feelings toward you, I don't know why you always need a man waiting in the wings just in case and I don't know why that bracelet on Vince's wrist bothers you so much," he answered.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Nothing, I want to show you something," he said pulling me to a stop.

"It's not a stupid bracelet with my name on it is it?" I asked. He laughed his deep chuckle.

"No I promise you it's not a bracelet," he assured me.

A/N

What do you think it is? DO you love it? Please leave a nice long review!


	6. Scar's hurt more than once

I was confused beyond on belief. I honestly had no idea what he was going to show me. I didn't really care either I was annoyed that he was talking about Leah and Vince when he knew it made me angry. I was also annoyed he had missed so much of family day.

"Dom where were you today?" I asked.

"I had something to do," he replied. I popped my hip out and just looked at him.

"And what was that something?" I asked. He could tell I was losing my patients.

"I'm sorry I was gone when you woke up and I'm sorry it took me so long to get home but it was really important," he explained

"What is it?" I said rising my voice. He would not answer the question. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. I exhaled deeply and rested my head on his chest and waited. "Why won't you just tell me?" I asked.

"I want you to be happy when I tell you and I want to understand," he said pulling me away from him so he could kiss me.

"I promise to be happy if you just tell me, there are supposed to be no secrets between us," I pleaded.

He laughed lightly before agreeing, "Your right." He released me and moved me a step back. I looked at him and waited. He pulled off his shirt and that's when I saw it. Right where his heart would be was my name. He had my name entire name written in simple cursive across his heart. It was very red; clearly he had it done today. I was speechless, it was beautiful.

"I don't know what to say," I whispered.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I nodded speechless. I walked into his open arms and he squeezed me tight. "Now everyone knows how important you are to me," he whispered before kissing the top of my head. He pulled away and looked at me a little disappointed. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy," I reassured him. "I've never had someone care about me as much as you do, I mean that's my name," I said in disbelief. I ran my fingers over it gently I could tell it was still very tender.

"Kazy Jane O'Conner you are the only girl who has ever meant this much to me," Dom declared. I laughed slightly.

"Could I have a whiter name?" I joked. He kissed me for a long moment before releasing me. "This is much better than a bracelet." We both laughed and started back towards the house. I could smell burgers on the grill and was happy to be back with my family. Even the new edition I wasn't too fond of.

"Happy now?" Brian asked as we passed him.

"You could have just told me," I replied. Dom laughed at my side. We both knew if Brian had ruined the surprised I would have been pissed. Dom took over the grill from Rome. Rome approved of the new ink and kissed me on the temple.

"Want a Corona?" I asked Dom as I was halfway inside. He nodded and I headed towards the kitchen to grab us a few drinks. Vince was doing the same thing. He turned around when he heard me come in. I froze unsure what to do. I turned around quickly, I couldn't face him yet.

"Kaz wait," he said grabbing my arm. I flinched automatically and Vince quickly released. "Please can I talk with you?" he asked.

"What could you possibly have to say?" I asked taking a step back.

"Don't act like you're scared of me. Kaz I will never hurt you again," he said. I wanted to believe him but how could I.

"I don't believe you," I replied.

"Can I show you something, it's something that no one else has seen before," Vince said lowering his tone.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dom and I talked about Leah before I put this thing on," he said raising his wrist. "He liked the idea but wanted something more permanent so I told him that ink lasts a lifetime. I know that better than anyone here," he said with a laugh showing me his arms. They defiantly had enough ink on them.

"Big deal you just told me Dom cares about me more than you care about Leah, I already knew that," I said rolling my eyes.

"Did you know your names on more than just Dom," he asked taking a step closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

He showed me his arm where the scar covered most of it. I had never taken too close of a look at it because I thought it would be rude to stare and Vince was sensitive about talking about it. He traced one part of the scar and blended in with the rest of the tattoos he had in small block letters 'Angel Kazy' I was shocked. It wasn't red at all he had clearly had it long enough for it to recover.

"When did you get that?" I asked.

"After I found you on the beach that first week in Miami, when you woke up with you in my bed I saw you for the angel you are. No one ever noticed it because they can't stand to look at my arm for very long without feeling weird. Your name is not that small, I was never hiding it," he explained.

"Why did you get it though? Were you planning on being with me?" I asked.

"I knew you would end up with Dom, he get's whoever he wants. I got this because I never wanted to forget that night, or forget you. Sometimes we have to spread out when things get too heated. I just never wanted to forget you or what you mean to me," he said becoming slightly awkward.

"Why are you just showing me this now?" I asked.

"You and Dom got together pretty quick after I got this, it didn't seem right to mess with your emotions with something that wouldn't change things," he explained.

"Did you get Leah's name anywhere?" I asked. He showed me the leather bracelet. I couldn't hide the smile I was feeling. "Vince why did you hit me?" I asked. After all this if he could answer this question honestly then I could let go of all the anger.

"I'm losing you and I finally found someone who cares enough to help me through this shitty part of life until we can go home. I got angry when I saw that slipping away and you were the one taking it. I love you Kazy, we all do but you have Dom and I need someone now and Leah is it, you threatened to take her away and I lost it,"He said returning to a more powerful tone.

"But I love you too, I just want you to be with someone who it good enough and maybe I was wrong about Leah and I'm sorry for that. Your right I have been playing around when I clearly will never be with anyone but Dom. So what now?" I asked.

"Now, you take this beer to Dom, I take this one to Leah and you let me come home," he said.

"That sounds good," I agreed. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I felt tears forming behind my eyes. Vince walked out and I had to fight to gain my composure. How could he have that this entire time? It made no sense.

"Did you get lost?" I heard Dom ask from behind me. I turned around and put a smile on my face.

"I was just patching things up with Vince. You can let him back now, I'm not angry anymore," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What do you think about me getting a tattoo of your name?" I asked.

"You don't need to do that, you have zero tattoos and they are not something to do lightly. But I'm glad to hear Vince can come back. Your compassion amazes me," he said kissing me.

"You amaze me," I replied. He smirked and kissed me again before dragging me out onto the deck. Everyone else was on the beach playing around. I sat on a lounge chair only steps away from Dom and just thought. I wasn't even sure I wanted a tattoo no that was a lie. I wasn't sure of what I wanted the tattoo to say.

"Burgers are ready," Dom said walking the platter inside.

"Hey everyone foods ready," I yelled. They all seemed to hear me and slowly started coming up. I went inside and was going to get a Corona when I realized I wanted a margarita. Luckily making drinks was a specialty of mine.

"Anyone want a margarita, I'm going to make some," I asked as everyone gathered around the table.

"You know I do," Mia said. All the guys were happy with their beers so I just made to drinks for Mia and me. I handed her the drink and took my seat next to Dom. Brian said grace and we all began eating. "So Leah I like your bracelet," I said after an hour into eating. Everyone looked at me a little stunned but then turned to see if she answered.

"Thanks, nothing like Dom's tattoo. It looks amazing Dom," she complimented him.

"I'm more impressed you got Vince to where one," I joked. She smiled at me and it felt fake being nice to her but I wanted to try for Vince.

"It took some convincing but we eventually reached an agreement," she smirked.

"And what was that? He wears a bracelet and gets it whenever he wants?" Brian asked. Everyone started laughing except Leah who turned red. She was a more private person than most; her sexual life was obviously not something she would talk openly about.

"Chill out you guys," Vince said after he realized Leah wasn't laughing. Obviously Brian wasn't too far off on their relationship. All the women cleared the table and cleaned up when diner was over. Leah still annoyed me but I thought I was hiding it better. We talked a little about the guys and cars. She knew a lot about cars so that scored her points in my book. She also spoke fluent Spanish.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked as I handed her the dishes to be dried.

"Since I was 12, my family moved here when my dad got busted for drug busts. I wasn't really told too much, just that it was the only way to be safe. My family moved back a few years ago but I like it here. It took me so long to be accepted I'm not about to move and start over again," she explained.

"Your fair hair and porcelain skin must have caused you to have a rough time growing up though," I continued.

"Normally you would be right but I quickly became friends with and later dated Sergio so he made sure nothing happened to me. If Dom wasn't clearly with you Sergio would have swooped you up the second he saw you. He loves the rare girls," she said.

"Well clearly things are very serious between the two of us," I said making that point clear. She nodded in approval. We finished up the dishes and headed into the living room to watch the movie with the boys. Some things never change I suppose. Things wrapped up and Vince headed out to take Leah home, Brian and Mia decided to take a late night swim, and Rome passed out in his room an hour ago.

"Ready for bed?" Dom asked before kissing my temple. I had laid out on top of him and was not feeling very motivated.

"Carry me," I whispered. He chuckled deep before agreeing. He picked me up easily and carried me to our room. He dropped me on the bed softly before throwing a shirt at me. "No grab my shorts," I groaned. They were new cotton pajamas I had just bought. Dom didn't like anything that wasn't one of his shirts.

"Just wear that," he replied.

"Dom I bought those because I wanted to wear them," I complained.

"I think I have earned you in one of my shirts tonight," he said taking off his shirt. I saw my name on his chest and suddenly had butterflies. I agreed and was happy to do it. I quickly changed and snuggled up to Dom. "How did Vince earn your forgiveness so fast?" Dom whispered.

"I knew you didn't like having a break in the team and Vince apologized. After you showed me this," I said tracing my hand over this new ink. "I forgave him for you," I lied. It felt terrible but I could never tell him the truth. No one could ever know that Vince had my name on his arm.

"You're something special," he said pulling me closer to him.

"I'm nothing without you," I said kissing his chest. Pretty soon he was asleep and I wiggled free of his arms. It was suddenly very hot and I needed some air. I walked into the living room and Mia was watching T.V. I had déjà vu from the night I snuck out with Han, back in Miami.

"Why are you up?" she asked as she heard me approach. Mia was the one person I could tell anything to. She kept my secrets from Brian, he wasn't too nosy anyways.

"Mia I have a problem," I started. I sat down next to her and exhaled deeply.

"What problem could you possibly have? Dom got that tattoo and Vince apologized. What could have happened to twenty minutes Brian and I went swimming?" she asked with a laugh. I decided she couldn't know, Dom was her brother and it was clear she was still angry with Vince.

"I want to get Dom's name, but I have no idea where to go," I replied quickly.

"I bet Leah will know a good place, I can ask her tomorrow and we can go when the guys are at work," she offered.

"I knew you would have a solution," I said with a smile. She patted me on the leg and turned off the television.

"Kaz I'm not new, whatever you're worried about will work itself out. Just go to bed and tell Dom you love him. Nothing else matters." I waited until I heard her door close and then I grabbed the couch pillow and began hitting myself on the head. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked. He crashed onto the couch next to me.

"It's really hot in our room tonight," I said. That was not a lie. I felt like I was suffocating in there.

"So you left me all alone?" he asked in his teasing voice. I just faked a laugh. He kissed my head and pulled me onto my feet.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled.

"You said it's hot, let's go outside then," he replied opening the back door and pulling me onto the patio couch. Suddenly Mia's voice came into my head. I snuggled up onto Dom's lap and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I know you do," he replied. The way he said it wasn't offensive. He wanted me to know he believed me and it felt better than any I love you could have at this moment. I felt more at ease and was able to fall asleep listening to the waves crash on the shore.

A/N

Ta Da! I think this chapter had lots of drama so I hope you enjoyed the twists, What do you think of Kaz getting a tattoo? What whose name will it be? Leave a review with thoughts or criticism either it fine! Love my readers, hope you love the chapter!


	7. What's your promise?

I woke up the next morning still on Dom; we had actually spent the night outside. The sun was coming up; the rays had just kissed my cheeks. I looked up at Dom who was wide awake and had a cup of coffee in his hand. I smiled and he kissed the top of my head.

"Did we spend the night out here?" I asked.

"Yeah, you seem to like being by the beach," he replied cheerfully.

"You were able to sleep sitting up?" I asked doubtfully. Dom was sitting almost completely straight and I was lying across the couch with my head on a pillow on his lap. He swept away a lose hair from my face and nodded.

"Well watched you sleep, I dosed occasionally but didn't want to wake you so I figured you were worth one night of bad sleep," he explained sipping the coffee.

"How did you get that?" I questioned.

"Mia brought it out after she took a picture of us," he said rolling his eyes. I imagined the picture was very cute and was excited to see it. Mia was always looking for moments to capture but she didn't waste film on just any moment she had to deem it one for the record books to be worth remembering. I nodded and turned and looked back to the beach.

"What time are you going in today?" I asked not looking up at him. Watching the wave's crash was relaxing and I couldn't break my eyes away.

"In about an hour or so, they need us in early today. Sergio is bringing in some cars that need custom work done right away. What time you working, the guys are racing tonight and you should come if you can," he said putting his hand on my arm.

"I'm only working half a shift today, 8 till 11," I replied excited.

"What about Mia?" he asked.

"Same, Ace never gives us different shifts unless he wants a bitch fest going on. The customers don't like it either; we are kinda a package deal."

"I need you to stop by the garage at lunch today too," he said his voice becoming strained.

I struggled to get up but after a moment was sitting next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and tried to remain calm. "You said there was no way in hell I was ever going to be allowed to come by the garage, why am I all of a sudden needed?" I asked.

"Now that I have respect and that it has been made clear you are off limits I have decided to let you come by. Plus Sergio made a very strong request that you be there at noon," he said in an unhappy tone.

"Why does Sergio want me there?" I asked.

"He wouldn't say but I don't see what the problem could be so you should come by. Plus this way you can bring me lunch," he said with a chuckle. I agreed already knowing what I would make. We watched waves for a few minutes longer before I started rethinking yesterday's events.

"Can you take your shirt off?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Only if you take yours off," he replied. I was only wearing his shirt.

"Not a fair trade," I argued. He nodded in agreement. He pulled his shirt over his head and I saw my name still on his chest. I couldn't help the butterflies I got when I saw it. I half expected it to be gone. "What did I do to deserve you?" I asked.

"Those shorts you wear are all I needed," he chuckled. I smacked him in the chest and he pulled me onto his lap. "I need to grab a shower before work and you need so get dressed before someone sees you and steals you away," he said tickling my sides. I broke out giggling and he finally released.

"I freaking love you Dom," I said standing up. He stood up with me never releasing me. He had a firm grip around my waist.

"Weird cause I only love you enough to have your name on me," he replied sarcastically.

"Shut up and kiss me," I said turning around. He paused and pretended to think about it before lightly kissing me. He pulled away and looked at me puzzled.

"What's with the face?" he asked.

"That was weak," I replied tearing away from him.

"Well get back here," he said reaching for me. I ran from his grip and made it into the kitchen hiding behind Mia.

"Nope you had your chance and failed, get in the shower or you're going to be late for work," I ordered. Mia looked at us confused. He slowly walked towards us. "Mia save me," I chuckled latching onto her.

"What's going on here?" Rome asked as he looked at us awkwardly.

"Dom's trying to kidnap me and Mia is failing to save me," I explained. Rome laughed at us.

"Rome can you grab Mia?" Dom asked. Mia and I hugged each other tightly, we were both laughing.

"I got it," Brian said rounding the corner.

"Don't be stupid," Mia threatened. Brian looked at her wickedly now.

"These girls look like they want a dip in the ocean wouldn't you agree Dom?" Brian asked.

I looked over at the clock and it was only 8:30. Even with the warm morning air it would still be ice. I saw this going poorly. Now Vince walked out because of all the commotion. I was surprised Leah was behind him. Mia grabbed her arm and pulled her close to us.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Kaz is misbehaving and Mia is protecting her so they have earned a trip in the ocean. I will give you ten seconds to pick a side before you're guilty by association," Dom said.

"Sorry ladies but there are no way we can take them and its cold out there," Leah said breaking away from and walking under Vince's arm.

"Kaz did you know chicks could be whipped?" Mia asked.

"No, no I did not. She must be extra easy," I replied. Mia didn't like girls who took the guy's side even when we were just joking around. Leah looked offended but she brought it on herself. Brian smiled and walked around the counter and managed to wrap his arms around Mia's waist. I clung to her tightly but knew we only had a few seconds before the boys tore us apart. Dom got his arms around me and an idea struck me.

"Wait how about we make a deal," I blurted suddenly. I could already feel the cold water and really didn't want to go in.

"Depends on the deal," Dom replied thinking about it.

"Instead of throwing me into the ocean and then showering, we could just shower together and I promise to make you the best lunch you have ever eaten," I pleaded.

"I don't like that deal," Brian interjected.

"If you let us go I promise we can have sex in your car before the race tonight," Mia offered. I looked at her awkwardly, like that was her big promise. Brian and she had a weird relationship and I clearly had no idea what kind of things they did in their private life. I felt awkwardness coming from Leah in the corner. She clearly never talked about sex so openly in front of other people. This was nothing new for us; we always talked sex in front of each other.

"Dude I'm taking the deal," Brian responded quickly a huge grin across his face. Mia smiled at me and relaxed into his arms. I turned to face Dom hoping he would do the same.

"Deal," he said kissing me. I relaxed and he pulled me towards the shower.

At 10 the boys took off, Vince left early to take Leah home. Rome went with the guys he was working part time at the garage now. Only when they had big jobs they needed done fast. I sat next to Mia on the couch as she channel surfed.

"The car?" I asked with a laugh.

She shrugged and muffled a laugh. "You have to know what your man likes. Don't you have a go to offer when you want something or need to apologize?" she asked.

"Well of course I do but I wouldn't think the car would be very comfortable," I explained.

"Trust me it's not, but for some reason it gets him all excited. I hate it but that's why I reserve it for emergencies only."

"I feel you on that. Did Brian tell you to come with me to the garage today?" I asked.

"He said I could, so yes I'm going," she said excited. "Why do you think Sergio wants you there? So weird," Mia said.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it. I mean really Dom just beat him and Leah said he likes rare girls and down here that's defiantly me so god only knows what he has planned," I replied.

"Well grab your shoes and we will go find out," she said standing up. I went and changed while Mia made our boys lunches. I knew she would make them because I sucked at making any type of food. When I walked out I was surprised there were only three bags of food instead of four.

"Who doesn't get to eat?" I asked.

"Vice, he has a girlfriend if he wants lunch it's on her to make it. After she took his side I'm sure he has her dropping off lunch every day," Mia said rolling her eyes.

"Calm down girl," I said tapping her on the shoulder. She relaxed and put on a fake smile. "Vince is happy so ease back on her."

"When did you become a member of team Leah?" she asked.

"Hey I'm just trying to keep the peace, Dom deserves it," I explained.

"Man he's going to get whatever he wants with that tattoo of his. That was a good move on his part," she joked.

"Your just jealous," I sneered.

"Of what? Brian got my name tattooed months ago," she smiled before walking out the door. I grabbed the last bag off the counter and followed her out.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen it," I said getting into the Skyline. They took the Charger to work today. I got in the passenger's seat and demanded an answer.

"Just because you haven't noticed it doesn't mean it's not there," she grinned. "It's like I told you were not the type of girls who get rings. This is their way of showing us the ultimate commitment, of course Brian got it by now," she said shifting into gear.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"On his left ankle, it's not as flashy as Dom's but its there, my full name. I mean we have been together for over a year of course he got it," she smiled.

"Does Vince have a girl's name on him anywhere?" I asked trying to act casual about it.

"Of course not, I'm telling you it has the same meaning as a wedding ring. They don't do it lightly," she replied. I looked out the window so my face wouldn't give anything away.

"Do you have Brian's name?" I asked. She nodded cheerfully. She lifted up her hair and on the back of her neck it said Brian James O'Conner. It was small and very tastefully done. Mia had worn her hair up many times before and I had never noticed it. To be fair though she always wore it low and the back of the neck wasn't a place most people looked.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you both get it in places people wouldn't notice? I mean Dom had it written across his chest and you and Brian have them almost hidden," I said trying not to offend her.

"Just depends on the people, Brian and I don't feel the need to flaunt it. We both know it's there and that's all that matters," she said sure of herself.

"So would Dom be offended if I didn't get his name?" I asked.

"Not right away but after a few months he might talk to you about it. I mean you don't have any tattoos so your obviously going to want to think about if for awhile, but now that you know the significance of the tattoo don't you want to get it?" she asked.

"Yeah of course," I replied quickly. It was true if a tattoo of his name meant I was serious enough to marry him then I wanted one, but it was Vince that had me all messed up. How could he get my name when it had that meaning?

"What if I only got his first name?" I asked.

"Why would you?" she asked confused.

"I don't know are there different meanings? Like what if I wanted to get Savior Dom or something like that?" I asked changing Vince's tattoo but leaving the same meaning.

"Same impact I guess if you did that then," she agreed. We pulled up to the garage and I was happy because I needed some time to think. I grabbed Dom's lunch only and Mia followed behind me with Brian's and Rome's.

"Hey babe," I said walking up and kissing Dom like I would any day of the week. I felt the eyes on me but ignored them. "Brought you some lunch," I said pulling away. He smiled at me knowing I didn't make it.

"Thank you," he said kissing me again before taking the food.

"Where is mine?" Vince asked from across the garage. I saw Mia had given Brian and Rome their food and Vince didn't look happy that he was not included.

"You have a girlfriend right? That's her job," Mia snapped. The whole garage laughed and I felt bad. If Mia hadn't made such a fuss I would have thrown something together for him. Vince looked over at me disappointed.

"Sorry Mia wouldn't let me," I defended. I knew it was wrong to feel bad but how could I not knowing my name was on his arm. I was the only girl who had her name on him and even though I loved Dom I still felt like I owed Vince. If Dom wasn't around I would have been perfect with Vince, never feeling empty.

"How's work going?" I asked turning back to Dom.

"Busy, I have to get these cars done by the end of the day so thanks for lunch but you can't be distracting me all day," he replied.

"Well is Sergio here so I can talk to him or whatever and leave so you can stop being distracted my all my hotness?" I joked. Dom wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight.

"You have no idea how right you are," he groaned. He kissed me hard before releasing me. I turned and followed his gaze over to Sergio who was walking up to us. Dom released me and leaned against the car he was working on.

"Nice to see you again my rare gem," Sergio said walking up to me. I kissed him on the cheek and suddenly felt nervous; somehow Sergio had that affect on me. Even though Dom had won it still felt like Sergio was in charge.

"I heard you wanted me to stop by. Did you need my help?" I asked hesitantly. Everyone who could hear me laughed. "Why is that funny?"

"Men like us don't need women's help," Sergio said trying not to offend me. I let it slide because it was how most men felt down here.

"Well then why am I here?" I asked politely trying to speed up this visit.

"I just enjoy your presence," he joked. I knew Dom was listening and if Sergio said one more comment like that we would have a problem. "Relax I'm only joking, Dom has shown all of us his new tattoo, I can't wait to see yours," he said with a smirk. "I actually have a gift for you," he said grabbing my wrist and gently pulling towards the back door. I looked over at Dom who was following us now. He didn't look happy but seemed to know what the gift was. We walked out the back door and there were cars parked in rows.

"I don't understand," I said looking around.

"I know that you have a passion for imports and I only drive American Muscle, almost a year ago I won this car and I thought you would enjoy it since you had to leave you car back home," he said pulling me in front of a 2008 Subaru WRX STI WR1, it was silver and modified to perfection.

"This car is amazing!" I screamed. I jumped up and down for a moment before attacking Sergio. I latched onto him and hugged him tightly. I kissed him swiftly on the lips before I could stop myself. It meant nothing and was only a second. I would have kissed any of the team if it had been them. After I had regained control I tore myself away from the car.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

"I don't drive imports and seeing your reaction you clearly love them and Dom will be able to take care of it so I know it's in good hands," he replied pleased with himself.

"I know this is way too much for nothing but I really want it," I said trying to find a way to say no to this car.

"It is yours, otherwise you can watch it go through that car crusher right there," he said pointing out the machine.

"No you can't! Okay I will take it. Thank you so much! Sergio really I love this car it's just perfect thank you so much!" I said hugging him again.

"I'm glad I could get you all excited," he replied. I heard the double meaning in his words but chose to ignore it. He handed me the keys and then walked inside. Dom looked and me and was not too happy.

"What was I supposed to say? This car is amazing," I pleaded.

"I understand and I'm not mad," he assured me.

"Yes you are," I argued

"I'm not mad at you," he rephrased.

"Why did he give it to me?" I asked.

"I don't know, but there is a reason I guess we will have to wait and see," he said pulling me close to him. He was all sweaty but I ignored the urge to pull away.

"Hey a car has nothing on you or us," I assured him. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you Kazy Jane O'Conner," he said in his deep tone.

"Dom I need your help," I heard Vince yell. I wanted to punch him in the ace for interrupting but he had no way of knowing.

"And I love you Dominic Nicolas Torreto," I whispered before pulling away. He walked back inside and it was sad to watch him go. Mia walked out a second later.

"I'm leaving Brian's car here so you're driving lets go home," she said walking past me.

"Were not going home," I told her.

"Then where are we going?" she asked.

"Tattoo shop," I replied slamming the door and lighting the engine up. Being behind the wheel of a racing car and knowing it was mine made me feel instantly happy.

A/N

Sorry it has taken me so long to update I had to take a college visit, please let me know what you think! I like this chapter but it's leading up to the next one, so….. What do you think?


	8. No more secrets

We didn't make it to the tattoo shop that day or the next. I was too scared to have it done and wasn't sure of a lot of things. It had been a full week now since Dom had gotten his tattoo. I had never driven the car Sergio gave me to the two races I went to but I drove it everywhere else. I loved that car like a child. Dom worked on it a little in the garage just toning it up. It was roughly 5:30 Thursday night when I suddenly knew what to do.

"Hey I'm going to go grab a drink at the bar," I said to Mia who was relaxing on the couch.

"You sure? The guys get off in like an hour just wait for them," she said. Rome had quit his job at the bar and now worked at the garage with all the guys.

"Yeah I'm just feeling the need to down a margarita," I commented grabbing my keys off the table.

"I can make some," she offered.

"I just really want to get out of the house," I lied.

"I feel you on that one, alright see you later then," she replied going back to the book she was reading. I booked it to my car and headed straight for the tattoo shop. I drove to the one I trusted the most. I knew the guy that worked there but more importantly Dom did not. He had never met Dom only heard of him seen him maybe once at the bar. He was a regular customer of mine. I parked and walked into the small shop.

"Hey Franco," I greeted. He was working on someone and didn't respond. I sat and waited for him to finish. Luckily it only took him a few minutes before he was done. He walked the customer out before acknowledging me.

"Hey girl what are you doing here?" he asked. Franco had been begging to put some ink on me since we met, it didn't surprise me that he thought I was here for another reason.

"I'm finally going to get some ink," I responded suddenly nervous. He light up right away.

"And what would you like to get?" he asked

"I need Dom's name," I stated my voice involuntarily dropping into a whisper.

"Wow, I didn't know you two were that serious. I should probably meet the guy then," he joked.

"Wait there is more, I also need to get the name Vince," I said almost too quiet to hear.

"So maybe you're not as serious as I thought then. Isn't Vince Dom's right hand guy and aren't you still with Dom and even if you weren't it's a bit soon to be getting some new guys name?" Franco asked. He didn't know too much about racing and didn't care for that matter but he did care a lot about loyalty and his friends luckily he was loyal to me and not the team.

"It's a long story," I exhaled.

"You can tell me while I'm doing the ink," he replied gesturing for me to sit down. "Whose name do you want first and where do you want it?" he asked.

"I want Dominic Nicolas Toretto written right here," I said showing him. I wanted it right above my bikini line. I never planned on sleeping with anyone else and this would ensure that any guy who tried would know I belonged with someone else. You would be able to see it anytime I wore a swim suit or low cut jeans and pulled my shirt back, it was the perfect spot. I wrote out the name and Franco drew up a quick sketch which I approved and he began to work. The pain was worst than I imagined but I knew it was worth it.

"So why you getting both these names? I thought this Dom guy was the love of your life? This Vince guy must be pretty amazing if you're suddenly willing to have his name on you forever," Franco said. It was hard to think with the pain but it also kept my mind distracted.

"I do love Dom, but Vince has my name and I just feel like it's the right thing to do. I love him, not like Dom but still it needs to be done. I know it sounds crazy but I have thought this through and its right for me," I explained.

"What is Dom going to say when he sees it?" he asked.

"I don't plan on him seeing it actually," I replied.

"And how do you think you will manage that?" he questioned.

"I plan on getting it small and in a place Dom never sees."

"Based on your relationship I imagine he sees everywhere, so where are you going to get it?" he asked again. I had thought about this a lot, I knew I could hide it easily behind me hair on my neck if I got it done small enough Dom would never notice but this was my body and I knew I would want to be able to look at it.

"Well he might see it; I want to get it around my ankle. Have it wrapping around like it's an anklet, you know," I explained. I always had several on so Dom shouldn't notice but even if he did I was prepared to deal with it. I had become so concerned with Dom lately I have been losing myself, well no more. Vince didn't hide my name, it was small but I could read it from across the room now. Everyone knew Dom was the most important thing to me so having Vince's name shouldn't matter to anyone.

"So when he does see it what are you going to do?" he asked.

"If he sees it then I will explain why I got it and he will accept it," I said firmly.

"And how are you going to explain that you not only have another guys name on you but that you got it the same day you got his when he is supposed to be the world to you?" Franco asked.

"Hey I did not come here to be lectured," I said not liking the truth he was throwing at me. "Before I met Dom and at the start of us being together I did what I want and acted how I wanted. I changed and I'm tired of always worrying about what he will think. He loves me for me, that includes all the crazy shit I do," I answered firmly.

"Alright, I'm not here to judge I just want you to understand how it's going to look, but here I am done with this," he said taking the needle off my skin. I looked down and it was amazing, his name had the fancy lettering and cursive swirls just like his tattoo. I was suddenly feeling guilty about my decision to get Vince's name. "So what is the name I'm doing and which ankle?" he asked exhaling. I couldn't stop staring at the name I had permanently inked on me. It was pretty well placed; it went from hip to hip. The writing was small but clear. Everyone would know I was Dom's. It was nothing subtle like Mia and Brian had done.

"Do you not like it?" he asked.

"No I do its just I never realized what this all means," I said my thoughts becoming cloudy.

"It's like a wedding ring only you can't take it off when you fight," he clarified. And he was very right; it was there to stay no matter what happened. "I take it you don't want the second tattoo then?" he asked after I didn't respond. I could not take my eyes away from Dom's name.

"No, well I mean yes but this is what I want." I explained it to him; he agreed without a lecture and 25 minutes later I was walking out of his shop.

"He's a lucky guy," Franco said standing by my car. It was close to 8 now. With the half hour drive and all the talking we did time went faster than I planned. I knew the team would be looking for me.

"I'm the lucky one," I replied.

"I wasn't talking about Dom." I frowned at him. "Everyone knows you love him, but for you to care about this Vince guy this much well he's lucky even if he doesn't know it," he explained.

"You're the best Franco, I couldn't have done this without you," I replied kissing him on the cheek. He waved me goodbye and headed back into the shop where a customer was waiting. I headed straight home and had an anxious group waiting for me when I walked in the door.

"Where have you been?" Brian asked first.

"I had a drink at the bar, chill out I told Mia," I explained.

"That was over two hours ago and we checked the bar. Ace said he hadn't seen you all day," Brian responded. I pushed past him so I could sit on the couch. Rome, Dom and Vince were all waiting for an explanation. Mia was listening but I could tell she wasn't worried that I had been gone.

"I went for a drive after, calm down alright," I said standing up and heading towards the beach. The last thing I needed right now was to be interrogated. I couldn't tell them the truth not yet, it didn't feel right.

"You're lying where the hell where you?" Dom demanded coming after me. He was using his intimidating voice. When I didn't respond he grabbed my arm and forcefully made me face him.

"That fucking hurts!" I yelled pulling my arm back. He looked stunned at my outburst. "I went to the bar, had a drink then drove around to clear my head. I don't need your permission to do that do I?" I asked rhetorically.

"What I don't need is you screaming at me because I'm worried about you. I don't know what brought on this diva act but it better be a onetime thing," he replied. He wasn't whispering just talking low enough for me to hear him only. It was a scary moment. His face was only inches from mine and he had grabbed both my hands in one of his. He released them and walked inside. This felt like we were back in Miami, one of our famous fights over something stupid. I almost felt happy to have Dom become physical and take control again but more so I felt like a bitch for yelling at him. I stormed down the water and stopped when I felt the cold water at my knees. It was dark and I wasn't sure what the hell I was doing, I didn't plan on blowing up on him it just happened. About an hour later Vince came walking down the path with a jacket for me. It had become cold and I couldn't feel my legs anymore. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the water. I followed him without any drama. Once we were high enough on the sand he sat down so I sat next to him.

"I'm suffocating here," I said before Vince could speak. "I hate working at the bar because I swear Ace is going to rape me one of these nights. I miss going to races and the after parties. Dom is being way to overprotective all of you guys are and ever since you showed me that," I pointed to my name on his arm. Suddenly it was very noticeable to be and it amazed me I had never seen it before. "I don't know what to do." I leaned my head on his shoulder and waited.

"Have you told Dom any of this?" he asked "About the first part I mean," he clarified.

"No, he's trying so hard but I'm just not this person. I can't do what he says just because it's safe. I need to do me and that means wearing what I want and being hit on by random guys and then being strong enough to take care of myself. I'm not this flower you all need to protect, and I'm tired of being treated like it."

"I understand but things are dangerous down here, you haven't seen it because we have been protecting you. If something were to happen to you Dom wouldn't recover well," Vince said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"That's not a fair question," he said becoming stiff.

"You told me you loved me and then showed me that tattoo that you have had since we met basically. That wasn't fair," I replied. He thought about it and agreed.

"I can't lose you either," he finally answered.

"Do you love Leah?" I asked.

"No, but I'm trying to. She makes me happy and I think I can keep my shit together for her. Time will tell though." Before I knew what was happening I was kissing Vince and not just a light nothing kiss, this was a serious passionate kiss. He didn't fight it, he lay on the sand and I was on his chest. I knew it was too dark for anyone to see us. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. The heat was growing between us but he was the one to pull away.

"What are you doing?" he asked out of breath.

"What are you doing?" I replied. He could have stopped me but he didn't so he was just as guilty as me. Before he could answer though we were kissing again, I pulled off his shirt to reveal his perfectly sculpted chest and he reached for the bottom of my shirt when I realized what he would see if he pulled it off. It was enough to make me break away from him.

"Vince wait," I said grabbing his hands. He exhaled loudly but dropped his hands from my side. I suddenly felt flustered, what the hell was I doing. I crawled off of Vince and sat next to him in the sand. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled.

"It's not your fault," he replied. He put his shirt back on and sat up.

"I don't know what's happening, everything is all screwed up. I need to get out of here," I said standing up suddenly. Vince followed me back to the house. I was crying but it wasn't going to stop me. Everyone else was sitting around talking. They all became silent when I walked in.

"What happened to you?" Mia asked sending a death glare at Vince.

"Nothing, Mia he didn't do anything so stop that. I'm leaving. I am going to go stay with Jesse for the night," I mumbled heading to pack a quick bag. When I finished and was about to walk out the bedroom door Dom was suddenly blocking my path.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"You have to let me leave, Dom I can't explain I need to leave right now," I said trying to shove past him but he would move.

"You're not leaving without an explanation," he demanded.

"You can't stop me. I'm taking my car to my friend's house. I will call you when I get there but I'm going," I said trying to move him again but he refused. "Are you seriously choosing now to play the tough guy card?" I asked.

"Just tell me what's going on? Did Vince say something" he asked.

"Vince didn't go anything but make sure I was okay, unlike you. So let me leave," I demanded.

"I was giving you space," he explained.

"Well give me some more right now!" I yelled before I could stop myself. He let me pass him and but walked right on my heels and managed to grab my keys off the counter before I could get to them.

"You are not driving that far by yourself in Sergio's car. It will be recognized and you will get stopped my one of his guys when they see you are alone. Why do you think he gave it to you? For moments just like this," Dom said. Everyone was watching us now.

"He's right Kaz," Rome added.

"Fine then I will drive yours! The windows are tinted too dark to tell who's in the car so everyone will just think it's you and no now would dare mess with boss man Dom! Now that you're running shit," I yelled grabbing the keys to the Charger before he could. I hadn't called him that in months he hated the name.

"I need it for tomorrow night, take it if you will be back by then," he said lowering his tone. He would be less angry if he knew I would be back soon.

"Yes, fine Dom," I agreed. He nodded and everyone watched as I stormed out the door. They all looked stunned that Dom had allowed me to go, let alone in his car. I stepped on the gas and headed towards Jesse's place as quickly as I could. It still took my two hours so it was roughly midnight when I go there but I knew he would care. I pounded on the door and he answered a few moments later.

"Kazy?" he asked surprised to see me. I could tell he hadn't been sleeping.

"I need a place to crash," I replied. I couldn't fight it anymore I hugged him and let the two tears stream down my face. He pulled me into his small house and we collapsed onto the couch.

"What happened?" he asked. Sitting there on Jesse's couch I began from the beginning and told him everything. No secrets, no lies Jesse was going to know my entire life story by the end of the night whether he wanted to or not.

A/N

Alright I didn't get to much feedback on the last chapter; I hope you guys don't think it's getting boring. I spiced it up with lots of drama here. So please leave a review with some thoughts I really like reading your reviews! 3


	9. Famous Jesse advice

I had finished my story and Jesse looked stunned. "Well… what do you think?" I asked.

"Let me see the tattoos," he said. I stood up and showed him Dom's name across my stomach and he smiled in approval. "Now where is the V?" he asked. I pulled my hair to the side and revealed the small V I had behind my ear. It had fancy swirls around it and was very pretty, small but not tiny.

"So?" I asked.

"Well I think you are an idiot," he answered flatly. I dropped my head into my hands.

"I know, what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"You need to tell Dom," he replied.

"Tell him what? Everything?" I asked scared that was going to be his answer.

Jesse thought about it for a long moment. I knew he was the one person who could be completely honest with me; he would have no bias and wouldn't feel bad for anyone. I knew he was the right person to help me deal with this.

"He deserves to know everything, however I think the V behind your ear should remain the only secret in this whole mess. But you can't show it to Vince either and after you tell Dom how you messed around with him last night I don't think you will be seeing too much of him anyways. Can I ask why Vince? I mean he hit you and you think you love him?" he asked skeptically.

"He just, I don't know he's rough and he's hurt but I know he cares about me. If he had made the first move on me back in Miami I would have easily been with him and been just as happy," I explained.

"We both know that's a lie. Vince is my man but he cannot stay with any one women. He would have cheated by now and knowing you, you would have caught him. I get that you care about him but you're lying to yourself if you think he would make you as happy as Dom. Dom listens and cares about your opinion, Vince thinks he's right all the time and that's just the way it is."

"I know you can't understand but Vince matters to me, it doesn't make sense but it's true," I defended.

"I believe you care but is it really a choice between the two of them?" he asked. I looked at Jesse and he wasn't messing around.

"No," I replied shaking my head.

"So here's what you're going to do. You're going to sleep here and collect yourself, and then tomorrow you are going to drive home, kiss Dom and tell him you love him and then sit him down and tell him everything you just told me. Except about the V and your name on Vince, no one but me needs to ever know that," he said sure of himself.

"He's going to be so mad though."

"Your right and he should be, but Kazy you have done stupid things before and told him. You fight and apologize and then he will get over it. Now stop talking, stop thinking and sleep," he said throwing a blanket and me.

"You're the best Jesse," I replied.

"Yeah I know just don't try and sleep with me now that I'm the best man in your life," he said winking at me. It didn't take long before I passed out, it was late and it had been a long day.

"Hey wake up!" Jesse yelled. I rolled off the couch because he had caught me off guard.

"Rude Jesse!" I yelled back and then laughed.

"Maria made you a breakfast burrito you can take on your way out," he said.

"Wow guess I'm not welcome here anymore. Do I even get to see her, I only met her once," I said throwing my pillow at him. Jesse was like the little brother I never had even though he was older than me.

"She stepped out, having Sergio's gem here is not something she feels comfortable with so you gotta go," he said being honest.

"I'm not his gem," I said rolling my eyes. I had told him all about my encounters with Sergio last night as well.

"I don't think you realize just how much you are. Maria works with his cousin and he's after you the first chance he gets, so make up with Dom and stay away from him," Jesse warned.

"Thanks for looking out kid," I said kissing him on the cheek and heading into the bathroom to wash my face and change quickly. I walked out and I saw my burrito waiting on the counter. "Alright Jesse I'm out of here," I yelled not seeing him. He walked out of the back room and gave me a hug.

"Don't mess things up with Dom, Letty cheated and he never forgave her. You haven't yet but you're getting close. He won't forgive you if you do," Jesse said.

"Thanks doctor Jesse," I teased. He playfully pushed me towards the door.

"Get out," he said walking with me. "Shit he let you drive the Charger all the way out here?" Jesse said more to himself.

"Thanks again for everything," I said opening the driver's side door. "Try and come around a little, we all miss you," I said honestly.

"I will," he promised. I waved and headed home. I got back to the house around 3, only Mia was home all the guys were working. She looked at me and wasn't sure what to say.

"You know when the guys will be home tonight?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Race night so should be no later than 6," she replied.

"Alright I'm going to grab a shower and then head towards the beach till they get back," I said heading into the bedroom before she could answer. I sat on the bed and saw a hand written note on my pillow. It was from Dom.

'Kaz,

I don't know what's going on with you but this shits not going to fly. I love you and miss you when you're gone so don't leave me again. See you tonight,

Dom'

No more leaving, no more messing around. Dom and I were serious I was a wife now as Mia would say. I grabbed fresh clothes and headed towards the shower. After I used all the hot water I dragged myself out and dressed quickly then headed out towards the beach. I grabbed a chair and just sat on the sand.

"Kaz the boys are home," Mia yelled. I stood up and waited until I saw them. Dom walked out the back door; I smiled and waved at him. He motioned for me to wait a minute. A few moments later he walked out in his swimming trunks. He walked down the path right over to me.

"Hey babe," I said suddenly feeling shy. It felt like I was back in school crushing on the quarterback when I was a baby freshman. I hadn't been this nervous in years. Dom saw right through me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me roughly.

"Hi," he replied. His voice was deep and scratchy and he had a small smile.

"You're all sweaty," I said pushing him away playfully.

"Let's go for a swim then," he said tossing me over his shoulder.

"Dom I'm not wearing my swim suit," I said unable to stop laughing.

"Just take off that dress," he said putting my feet in the water. I had no problem swimming in my bra and panties but I wasn't ready to reveal my tattoo just yet. I splashed Dom with water and tried to run out of the water. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I don't want to get my hair wet, otherwise I have to get ready from scratch," I explained. He looked at me doubtfully but agreed. He dove under a few waves before returning back to me. He hugged me so I was all wet. "Thanks doll," I said sarcastically.

"Anything for you," he replied before kissing me. We walked onto dry sand hand in hand. "How's Jesse doing?" he asked.

"He is really good, Maria is making him happy. I just crashed on the couch and then booked it out when I woke up. I didn't want to stay there with them too long," I explained.

"Did he help you with his famous Jesse advice?" he asked.

"Yeah he did, so I need to tell you some things," I replied biting my lip.

"Alright go ahead," he said. The grip he had on my hand became tighter. We continued walking and I wasn't sure where to start.

"I hooked up with Vince last night," I said in a rush. "When he came to talk to me on the beach, it just kind of happened. I am so sorry," I continued.

"What does hook up mean?" he asked remaining calm.

"Just liked kissed and stuff," I answered quickly.

"What does and stuff mean?" I wasn't sure how to answer. "Can you show me?" he asked. I was glad he seemed to be keeping calm and it almost seemed like he was enjoying this.

"Umm okay," he walked back so we were in front of the house. I sat on the sand and he sat next to me. "You have to lie down," I said feeling very awkward about this. I crawled on top of him and kissed him lightly at first and then the awkwardness was gone. After things became heated I pulled off his shirt and he laughed. "You're not supposed to laugh," I told him.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked with another chuckle.

"I'm just waiting for you to get mad," I replied honestly.

"Did you sleep with Vince?" he asked.

"No of course not," I said as though it was obvious and then I realized it had come close more than once.

"Did any more clothes than this come off?"

"No," I answered.

"Then I'm not mad, if it happens again I will be but for now it's fine. Everyone makes mistakes and I am no exception. I wish it wasn't Vince but I just want to move past this," he said sitting up.

"Have you made any mistakes I should know about?" I asked.

"When we fought back in Miami and you spent the night at Hans, Letty and I had a similar encounter. I never told you because I didn't think we were strong enough to survive that and I didn't want to lose you," he explained. I was instantly angry but calmed down right away when I realized I had no room to talk.

"So were fine then?" I asked.

"You tell me," he said turning more serious.

"Why do you love me so much?" I asked half kidding. I leaned in and kissed him for a moment.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer. I dug my feet into the sand watched the waves crash. It was dark now, getting darker every minute. I imagined it was roughly 8:30.

"Well in all seriousness, you protect me, you make me laugh, and you're really attractive," he flexed when I said that. "You also are the only man I have found who puts up with all my shit and you also love me more than any man ever has." He kissed my neck and then laughed lightly.

"I do sound pretty amazing," he joked.

"Shut up," I said hitting his arm.

"Well I love that you are feisty, strong, speak your mind, never let anyone ignore you, and your fine ass body doesn't hurt either," he said kissing me again. "I like that I never know what you're going to do next and that you care more about your family than you do yourself. You are selfless and protect those who deserve it."

"So basically what I'm hearing is we are the world's best power couple?" I teased.

"Yes that's what I'm hearing too," he said squeezing me tighter so I would laugh. "But if you ever kiss another guy I will kill him," he said becoming serious.

"Well if you ever kiss another female again I will kill you," I replied.

"Deal," we agreed. "You know Dom I was talking with Mia and she said that living in this lifestyle being together so seriously that your tattoo meant the same as a wedding ring," I said my voice becoming a whisper.

"Most do see it that way," he agreed.

"Well I have been racing my entire life so it's not like this is all new to me and I know we haven't been together nearly as long as Mia and Brian and I'm not saying I want this right now but I always planned on getting married one day and I don't know if I can give that up," I explained.

"I understand that, if we were to get married and nothing else change would that be what you have in mind. Do you just want it to be legal?" he asked in an indifferent tone.

"No, when we were back in Miami I thought that was the perfect life. Living together alone in a house and we went to work every day and it wasn't a normal American dream but it was my perfect version. Working everyday and then coming home to just you, throw in some races and it was perfect," I replied.

"Could we throw in a few kids at some point?" he asked.

"You want kids?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"Of course, family is the most important thing, I would love to have a bigger one," he said. "Lie you said though we haven't been together that long so I wouldn't expect to have this talk just yet but if I could give you that life then I will," he promised me.

"I love you Dominic Toretto," I said leaning into him and kissing him.

"Did you think it would just be the two of us forever?" he asked when I finally pulled away.

"Racers don't get married and have families, they race and have their girl maybe have kids but never the whole package," I replied.

"I would give you anything and everything you wanted," he assured me. "I love you Kazy O'Conner," he said kissing me lightly.

I felt tears of joy forming. "I saw this going much differently," I admitted with a laugh.

"I don't want to be angry at you," he admitted.

"I want to show you something," I said standing up and grabbing his hand so he would follow me. I jogged into the house and ignored all the eyes watching us. I closed to door and sat Dom on the bed. "Wait here," I said grabbing a different set of underwear to change into. It was a black and pink set that had racer stripes on it, Dom loved when I wore it. I changed and put my dress back on over it. I walked back out and he looked confused.

"What do you want to show me?" he asked. I grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled it off in one swift movement. It only took him a second to see my red skin and his name. He reached out and grabbed me tightly. "When did you get this?" he asked tracing a light finger over the ink.

"Yesterday while you were at work," I told him. "I thought I would show it off tonight at the race, what do you think?" I asked.

"I think you are the most amazing person in this entire world and I love you. You don't have to show it off all that matters is that I know it's there," he said and I believed him.

"Well too damn bad I'm showing it off so the entire Dominican knows I'm yours," I told him. I stood up and was going to get dressed when Dom pulled me back.

"You don't need to get dressed for what's going to happen next," he said with a grin. I laughed and he pulled me onto the bed…

After some private time, Dom and I showered and then had to quickly get ready for the race. All of his distractions had caused us to be late. I didn't mind though. The team was yelling at us but Dom wasn't in a hurry for once. I wore my black low cut tight jeans and a shirt that showed off my stomach so the entire world could see my tattoo without a problem.

"Ready to show the team?" he asked.

"I'm ready to show everyone," I agreed. Dom put his arm over my shoulder and we walked out to the very impatient team. Leah was there with Vince and for once I wasn't jealous.

"Bout time," Vince commented and then one by one they all noticed and it became quiet. Mia was the first to talk and by talk I mean squeal. She jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"It's beautiful, oh Kazy I knew I'm so happy for you," she said releasing me.

"It looks nice baby girl," Rome said walking over and giving me a hug.

"Congrats Dom," Vince said. "It really looks great," he said to me.

"I never thought anyone would be able to tame my crazy ass baby sister but I'm glad you could," Brian said before giving me a hug.

"Hey I'm not tamed, I'm just off the market for good," I said slapping him in the chest. He laughed and sat back with Mia. "Let me see yours," I said remembering I had never noticed it. He pulled up his jeans revealing Mia's full name in black cursive much like mine. It wasn't on his ankle though more on the side of his leg, written in three lines each one of her names getting larger so it looked perfect. Mia Alexa Torreto.

"I can't believe I never noticed that before," I said more to myself. Brian had a few random tattoos but this wasn't small just because it wasn't in your face like mine and Dom's I still should have seen it.

"We can't all be so flashy," he joked.

"Yours is really beautiful," Leah commented.

"Thank you," Brian said sincerely.

"Is Mia your full name?" I asked.

"She wouldn't get me get her full name," Brian interjected before she could answer.

"We are going to be really late if we don't leave now," Mia said changing the subject.

"Dom will just tell me if you don't," I told her.

"See you all there," she said pulling Brian out of the house. We all laughed. Dom pulled me towards his car and I watched as Brian and Mia headed off without waiting for the rest of us. I thought it was very funny. I got in the Charger and Dom followed after them with Vince following then Rome.

"So what is her full name?" I asked after he didn't just tell me.

"Amelia Alexa Toretto," my mother like the alliteration. She refused to call her anything but Amelia till the day she died. Mia hated it but my mother felt it was a classy name and didn't like that she had shortened it.

"It is beautiful," I agreed.

"I like Kazy Jane better," he joked.

"Ugh! I'm so white," I replied with a laugh.

"Don't worry I still love you," he said putting his hand on my leg.

"Good because now you're stuck with me," I said putting my hand on top of his. He smiled and agreed happily.

A/N

So what do you think? I like this chapter it lets you have a small glimpse of what could be in their future very exciting! Please leave your thoughts good or bad, hate it or love it. If you have suggestions I'm open to it, if you don't like some part just let me know!


	10. Ta Da!

Everyone noticed at the races and made comments whether good or bad. I loved feeling so secure in Dom and my relationship. Things were going great both Rome and Brian raced and had won their races. No one wanted to race Dom tonight and it was nice having him by my side the entire time. Things had gone smooth enough until Sergio decided to come over.

"Are you down for the party tonight?" he asked looking at Dom. I was surprised when he looked down at me.

"Yeah were down," I answered. It had been a long time since I had been to an after party.

"Excellent, just follow the crowd shouldn't be difficult to find," he said smoothly. "I like the ink my rare gem," he said before walking off. I wanted to smack the smirk right off his face but restrained myself.

"Why does he call me that?" I asked annoyed.

"He wants to have a sense of dominance over you without stepping over a line so I can't do anything about it. Don't let it bother you, he's just another guy trying to get at a fine body.

"So you are going to dance with me at this party right?" I teased.

"If you're lucky," he replied.

"You will if you want to get lucky," I whispered before kissing him seductively.

"No fair," he replied. I grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd till we got to his house. We followed the crowd to the house where the party was being held and it looked like a hell of a time. Right on the beach, music blaring it felt good to party it up.

I headed straight for the kitchen where I found buckets of iced Corona's. I grabbed one for Dom and a water bottle for me. As I headed back through the crowd I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Rome and Vince dancing with two racer chasers; some things never changed. I found Dom lounging on a couch and handed him the beer.

"No way, we are dancing!" I said pulling him off the couch. He put his hands on my hips and followed me without complaint. After a solid three songs Dom was done, I allowed him to go talk with Brian.

"Hey girl!" I yelled over the music.

"Where are the boys?" Mia asked.

"Talking cars outside, where else?" I joked.

"Who are we going to dance with now?" she asked. The only person who danced less than Dom was Brian but that was mostly due to the fact Brian had no coordination at all.

"I'm sure Rome and Vince can fill those needs," she said pulling me towards them.

"Fine but you're taking Vince," I yelled breaking away from here to get to Rome first. She rolled her eyes at me but did start dancing with Vince. I walked over and tapped Rome on the shoulder. He was talking to a girl I knew he was trying to sleep with tonight.

"What's up baby girl?" he asked when he saw it was me.

"Dance with me," I pleaded. He looked at the girl in front of him and then back at me. "Please," I added.

"Alright," he agreed spinning me around and grabbing onto my waist. After a few songs I switched with Mia and then we both started dancing with random guys so Leah would stop glaring at us and so Rome could get a girl for the night. I somehow managed to end up dancing with Ace, I tried to look for an escape and I saw Dom but before I could get his attention Sergio came up and pulled me away from ace.

"Hello my rare gem," he said pulling me closer to him. I wasn't really moving to the beat now, more like just bobbing around because I felt suddenly awkward with Sergio's wandering hands.

"Hey, I was just looking for Dom it's getting late," I replied.

"Well looks like I found you at just the right time then. One last song?" he asked. I agreed and he twirled me around and I found the beat again easily. Sergio was actually really fun to dance with, a lot like Rome. Somehow one last song turned into five songs. He pulled me outside when I was running out of breath.

"Want a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks, just water," I answered. He handed me a water bottle from the cooler and grabbed himself a beer. I smiled as I gulped the water down. "You're a really good dancer," I commented.

"You're one of the best dancers in there though, you have to have some professional experience," he replied.

"I wouldn't call it professional but yes I have had some dancing experience," I laughed as I thought back to my armature stripping days.

"This is really nice," he said tightly tracing his hand over my stomach where Dom's name now rested. I pulled away from his touch automatically.

"Thank you," I replied. "I should really find Dom; I haven't been with him all night." Sergio grabbed my arm and pulled me so I was only inches away from him. He gently brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"I will be seeing you soon then," he whispered before releasing me. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to take that but I headed away from him as quickly as I could. I wasn't paying enough attention and ran directly into Vince.

"Seen Dom?" I asked.

"Right over there," he said twirling me in the right direction. I ran over to him and he opened his arms to help steady me.

"I'm ready to leave," I said regaining my balance.

"Me too," he said kissing me lightly before pulling me outside. We made it home first which surprised me because it was almost 4am. But it was nice to have the house to ourselves even though we were just going to sleep. Another surprise was when Dom pulled me outside onto the couch and sat down. I sat on his lap and watched the waves. Before I knew it, I was drifting to sleep in his arms. I woke up the next day in bed with a cup of coffee waiting for me when I woke up with a note.

I grabbed the coffee and took a sip before reading the note. 'Kazy, didn't want to wake you had to go to work be home late, Dom.' I looked over at the clock and it was almost 1, I laughed before getting up and walking into the living room where Mia was.

"What's up girl?" I asked sitting next to her.

"About time your awake," she chided.

"I need my sleep, what time did you get in last night?" I asked.

"Ten minutes after you but you were already sleeping outside. I was really fun last night right?" she asked looking over at me.

"Yeah most fun I have had in a long time actually," I agreed.

"The boys are working late tonight; Brian said they won't even be able to stop by the bar until midnight. I think I'm going to shower and then nap we are working the long shift tonight," she groaned.

"11 till 4:30?" I asked already knowing that was right.

"Yup," she said popping the P.

"Well I'm going back to bed then," I said standing up heading to bed.

"See you in a few hours then," she said closing her bedroom door. I collapsed on my bed and was instantly out. I woke up hours later and almost stroked when I saw that it was 6. I got out of bed sore and hungry.

"Mia are you awake?" I shouted

"Yes," she replied.

"Will you make me food because I love you?" I asked, turning on the shower.

"I suppose," she replied sarcastically. I stripped and got in the shower thankful Mia loved taking care of people. An hour and all the hot water later, I was finally forced out of the shower. I just threw on some sweats and headed into the kitchen, Mia had a bowl of her famous pasta waiting for me.

"You save my life on a daily basis do you know that?" I asked.

"Yeah I know," she replied sarcastically. "Please tell me you did not use all the hot water?"

"I'm afraid I can't say anything of the sorts, sorry Mia," I apologized.

"It's alright taking cold showers gets me in and out anyways," she said heading towards her bedroom. I finished up my meal and went to watch a little TV before getting ready for work. When I heard Mia get out of the shower I headed to start getting ready.

"Hey girl you almost ready?" Mia asked. I looked over to the clock and it was 1030; I apparently was getting ready really slow today.

"I just need to grab my shoes, then I'm ready," I told her spraying my hair with the final touches of hairspray.

"Not showing off the tattoo tonight?" she asked.

"Naw it won't help me get tips, if everyone knows I'm off limits then there goes my edge," I explained.

"You have been off limits this entire time," she replied.

"Fair enough," she agreed. I followed her out. "The guys all took their cars tonight," she commented looking at the key holder, only the keys for Vince's truck were there.

"We can take my car," I said pulling the keys out of my pocket.

"I thought Dom said not to drive it at night," she questioned.

"Well he should have left us with a better option then, besides were driving six blocks I wouldn't worry about it. I will take the heat not you anyways," I explained.

"Brian will give me shit," she said. We both looked at each other and then laughed. It was impossible for Brian to yell at Mia. The only time they fought was when he messed up and even that was rare. They were a pretty easy going couple. "Alright let's go," she said walking out the door. I followed her and we made it to the bar ten minutes early. I said hi to the locals as they headed out. The girl tossed me the keys over the bar and I took over. I knew I was in for a long night.

Somewhere around 1am Sergio and his team came into the bar. Every one of them went to Mia's side of the bar and started dropping lines on her right away. But Sergio walked directly up to the open seat directly in front of me. "Hey baby what can I get you?" I asked. I always flirted with the customers I could never turn it off no matter who sat in front of me. It was just part of the job.

"Sex on the beach," he replied. It had the biggest double meaning I had ever heard but I made the drink and handed it to him, just like a figured he handed me a 100 and told me to keep the change. "Why don't you let me talk to you for a few minutes?" he asked after I served the guys next to him.

"Sorry no time," I answered brushing him off.

"You need to make some time," he said reaching over the bar and grabbing my arm. I pulled away and tried to keep my cool.

"It's against the rules, Ace would fire me," I explained in a sweet voice. "Speak of the devil," I said under my breath. Ace walked over and sat next to Sergio.

"You mind giving this lovely woman a 15 minute break? I need to have a conversation with her," I heard Sergio asked.

"Anything you need," Ace responded. I wanted to scream but acted like I haven't heard anything and just continued serving drinks. Twenty minutes or so later Ace waved me over to where Sergio and he were sitting.

"Take a break, Mia can handle things right now," Ace ordered. I looked over to Mia who was watching us closely. I was going to argue but knew it wouldn't matter. I hoped over the bar and followed Sergio out back. As soon as we were alone Sergio put his hands on my hips but kept me at arms distance.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to pull away. He backed me into the dirty ally wall and put his right arm on the wall by my face. It felt like I couldn't move.

"I'm taking what should have been mine from day one," he said leaning in and kissing me roughly, I couldn't stop him he had me pinned.

"Dom's going to kill you when he finds out," I said when he finally pulled back.

"He's not going to find you," Sergio whispered.

"Why wouldn't I tell him?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"It would ruin your happy ever after," he said pushing me against the wall more forcefully and pinning me so it became more difficult to move.

"What?" I asked feeling tears run down my face. I knew what was about to happen and I couldn't stop it.

"Tomorrow night you will understand exactly what I mean," he said kissing my neck.

"Sergio please don't do this," I begged.

"Lo siento hermosa," (I'm sorry beautiful) he whispered before throwing me on the ground and ripping off my shorts and rapping me. I screamed and fought the whole time but there was no use. When he finally let me up I couldn't move, I felt paralyzed, "see you around my gem," he said before he headed back in the bar. It sounded like a threat just like he said last night. It took me another thirty minutes to get up and clean myself off enough to go inside. I hoped the bar and went back to work. Things seemed normal and I just pretended they were. Everyone came in around 4 just before closing. Dom sat in front of me, the chair Sergio had been in. I just handed him a corona and continued working. The bouncers started escorting people out and I cleaned up my half of the bar before hanging up my keys. I walked around and headed out, I almost forgot Dom was there until he came up from behind me.

"Hey baby," Dom said kissing me on the cheek. I must have jumped ten feet in the air; just his touch freaked me out. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah you just scared me," I explained. I tried to act normal but I felt jumpy. He pulled me in close and feeling his strength I was actually able to calm down.

"Ready to go home?" he asked. I nodded and he stopped in front of my car, I felt sick just looking at it.

"I want to ride home with you," I said turning away from the car.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked with a chuckle. I hadn't even realized I was.

"Mia mind driving my car home," I said tossing the keys at her. She agreed but Brian looked annoyed. "Let's just go," I said walking over to the Charger. Dom opened my door and I got in immediately. We drove home in silence and as soon as the car stopped I got out and headed straight to take a shower, I needed to get clean.

"You're showering now?" Dom asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"I spilt drinks on me tonight and just feel discussing," I lied. He sat on the bed and grabbed my arm pulling me over to him; I jumped slightly at his touch again. I couldn't stop it. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me, I couldn't help but pull away and he looked at me surprised.

"I'm sorry Dom I just feel so dirty," I said rushing into the bathroom and locking the door. I turned on the water to burning hot and let all the dirt and the feel of Sergio melt off of me. After my skin couldn't take the heat anymore I stepped out and wrapped a towel tightly around me. I was happy to see Dom wasn't in the room, I changed into my cotton shorts and grabbed a shirt of Dom's and tied it back loosely. I walked out to find Dom alone sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey," I whispered. He turned around and walked over to me. He stopped in front of me but I opened my arms and he hugged me tightly. I was able to exhale being in his arms. I looked at the clock on the microwave and it was already 5:30.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" he asked releasing me.

"Ace talked to me and got all handsy and I just wanted to get his touch off of me. It's nothing to get worked up about that's why I didn't tell you," I lied. He looked angry but let it go.

"Should we go to bed before the sun comes up?" he asked with a laugh. Looking at the dark room I wasn't sure if I could.

"How about we stay awake for another hour and watch the sun come up?" I pleaded.

"Can I make coffee?" he asked. I nodded and refused to let go of his hand as he did it. After we both had a hot mug we headed out and cuddled up on the couch. I was almost able to forget the terrible night it seemed almost unreal now that I was with Dom.

"I got the day off tomorrow" Dom said as we watched the horizon waiting for the sun to peak over.

"Me too," I replied.

"Sounds too perfect," he joked kissing my neck. The sun peaked just then and the water sparkled under the touch. It was chilly and a breeze blew by making me shiver. Dom wrapped his arms more securely around me. "Could today start any more perfectly?" he whispered into my ear. I always believed a new day started at 6 am not midnight. I glanced at the watch on Dom's wrist and it was 6:12. The irony I found in the statement was heavy though for how terrible the night had ended this morning had before all the more flawless, It brought back what Sergio said I could almost hear him say it.

'It would ruin your happy ever after,' I shivered again as the words drifted though my head.

"Every moment with you is perfect enough for me," I replied. Dom kissed my head and we watched the rest of the sun rise in silence. Around seven we finally made it to bed, with the sun in the room I found it easy to sleep with Dom next to me.

I woke up hours later, sweating from a nightmare reliving my attack. I sat straight up and was having trouble breaking. Dom woke up because of the sudden movement. "Are you alright?" he asked sitting p rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah just a bad dream," I replied. I glanced over at the clock and it was almost 2pm, that was enough sleep for me and after that dream there was no way I could sleep. "How about I make breakfast," I said getting out of bed.

"No need, I will make it for you," he said getting up and dressed quickly. He walked out the door before I had changed and I thought it was weird. Dom never turned down my breakfast cooking. I walked out after I had washed my face and done my hair. I even took a few minutes to apply some makeup.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around. Just then Mia walked with the biggest grin on her face.

"Brian and I are getting our own place!" she said pulling me into a hug. "He just told me!"

"Where?" I asked trying to get excited I was happy for her but feeling the joy this moment called for was hard to get to.

"You didn't tell her?" Mia asked looking over to Dom.

"No we just woke up but please tell her," Dom replied obviously annoyed Mia had ruined the surprise.

"In LA! They arrested Trav and Raster and were all cleared! We can go home! The guys have known for over a week now and Brian found a place for us already!" She said starting to cry. I looked over at Dom in disbelief. He nodded and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Do we have a place?" I asked suddenly feeling nothing but joy.

"I own a house out there already. It's the house Mia and I grew up in. I never sold it, I always knew I would end up back there," he said walking over and kissing me.

"Were going home?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded and kissed me again. Things seemed to be unreal after that. I eat breakfast quickly and the entire family sat around on the beach and talked about all the things we were going to do when we got home.

"I want to open up a restaurant," Mia said. "Kaz and I could run it and it would be perfect, call it 'Torreto's and then you guys would always have a dinner," she said clearly having wanted this for a long time.

"Right next to that little place could be a garage," Brian added. All the guys cheered for that. Things seemed to be all planned out.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Tonight," Vince answered.

"Is Leah coming?" I asked with no judgment. I wasn't mad over Leah anymore after my talk with Jesse I had let all the feelings towards Vince go. Of course I was attracted to him but being angry over every woman in his life was a waste of my time.

"I asked her to but she said didn't want to leave, she grew up here and I don't blame her for staying," he answered. I looked and saw the bracelet gone from his wrist.

"I'm sorry," I replied. He nodded and I knew it meant thank you.

"I'm going to cook up one last family meal for all of us," Mia said standing up. Brian followed her up the path and Rome and Vince grabbed the foot ball and went down the beach to play catch. Dom grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the water. He stopped as our feet touched the water. He looked at me and then out at the water.

"I have had this for almost a month now," Dom said pulling a small handmade bag out of his pocket. He handed it to me and it was very pretty.

"Who made it?" I asked.

"Maria, Jesse's fiancée," he replied.

"I never thought I would be the person to do this type of thing but ever since I met you I have wanted this. Things have been stable for us now for months and we have been together a year next month. I want to give you everything," he said opening the bag and taking something out of it.

"I love you Dom," I replied in response to his words.

"I promised myself I would never be the cliché guy that got down on one but for you it feel right, the only way to do this," he said bending down onto one in the water, I didn't understand what was happening until he showed me the diamond ring in his hands. It was silver and had a simple square diamond that was absolutely beautiful.

"Kazy Jane O'Conner I want you to marry me," he said.

I was stunned, a million things crossed my mind and one of them was what Sergio said and what he had done to me. If I told Dom it would ruin everything my happy ever after would be ruined. Dom would kill Sergio if he knew and then be in jail for life here in the Dominican.

"Do you promise we are leaving?" I asked. He laughed and nodded. I took another moment to think but when I saw Dom on one knee there was no question about it.

"Yes… I want to marry you," I answered. He placed the ring on my left finger and I heard yelling from the house. Brian, Mia, Rome, Vine and even Jesse were cheering for us. Dom picked me up in his arms and spun me in a circle. We walked up to my cheering family and I hugged and kissed them all.

Sergio and last night was on my mind though. He had to have known everyone must have well except for Mia she couldn't keep a secret from me. If we were leaving then I would never have to deal with him again. It would be better if Dom didn't find out right before we were going to leave. Right?

"We are going to be sisters!" Mia said hugging me for the 100th time since I had put the ring on. It was a night full of joy and family. Things would just be better if I never said anything. I loved Dom and that's what mattered. We would leave here in just a few hours and I could leave the memory of last night behind. I grabbed Dom's arm and pulled him away from everyone.

"I am going to be the best wife," I said kissing him.

"I have no doubt," he said with a deep chuckle. Going back to LA would mean going back to not only Dom's old life but also my old life and that would be enough problems in itself.

"Thank you for giving me this," I said indicating the ring.

"I love you and I want to make you a Torreto forever," he replied. He twirled me around and kissed me before pulling us back out to where everyone was celebrating. I sat on Dom's lap and watched all the smiles and family around me. In a few hours we would be heading home and I would be away from this place and last night. I don't know if keeping this a secret was a good idea but I was not going to risk losing my happy ever after and that's what the ring on my finger meant. I was not going to let that happen, I was going to be a Toretto and be happy with Dom… Forever

Fin!

A/N

Not what you were expecting, I know I like to keep things exciting I have a hard time with endings and I always leave it open for a continuance; Kazy could have a lot to deal with going home but for now what do you think? The sudden twists? Good or bad? Wedding? Haha hope you have enjoyed this story I love my readers you guys are great and thank you for all the reviews it really makes writing all the more fun!


End file.
